Sphinx
by PxdxlF
Summary: Lorsqu'MJ développe des super-pouvoirs, Peter est plus que ravi de lui faire découvrir le monde et Liz, la femme qu'il aime, tels qu'il les connait sous le masque de Spider-man. Et lorsque les choses se compliquent, MJ n'a d'autre choix que d'apprendre à vivre avec ses pouvoirs et ce qu'ils apportent à sa vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. (Univers d'Homecoming)


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Iron Man et Spiderman : Homecoming mentionnés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** J'ai pris beaucoup de libertés avec l'univers des films et les évènements en général, ne vous prenez pas la tête avec cette histoire. L'âge légal de consentement est de 17 ans à New York et la majorité est placée à 18 ans. Je pars du principe que tous les personnages sont donc majeurs et responsables de leurs actes (actes fictifs, qui ne représentent pas mes opinions et croyances).

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'MJ développe des super-pouvoirs par sa faute, Peter ne s'en veut qu'à moitié. Il est plus que ravi de lui faire découvrir le monde et Liz, la femme qu'il aime, tels qu'il les connait sous le masque de Spider-man. Ils vivent en colocation avec Ned, vont à la fac avec Flash et Liz, tout juste revenue en ville. Peter espère reconquérir la jeune femme, quoi qu'en pensent ses amis et veille sur elle la nuit, lors de ses patrouilles avec MJ. Lorsque les choses se compliquent, MJ n'a d'autre choix que d'apprendre à vivre avec ses pouvoirs et ce (et qui) ils apportent à sa vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire...

**Personnages :** Tony Stark/Iron Man, Michelle "MJ" Jones, Peter Parker/Spiderman, Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes, Edward "Ned" Leeds, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Virginia "Pepper" Potts.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony Stark s'impatientait. Depuis quelques temps, d'étranges pouvoirs se manifestaient dans le commun des mortels et selon les études réalisées, c'était là les conséquences des radiations de la technologie Chitauri.

Il avait donc organisé, à plusieurs reprises, des séminaires afin de permettre à ces anonymes de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait et tentait à présent de leur offrir des opportunités pour apprendre à gérer leurs pouvoirs et peut-être même les mettre à profit. L'une de ces sessions étaient actuellement en cours, mais il y avait un retardataire.

Le millionnaire n'attendait pas, normalement. Mais cette personne avait été recommandée par Peter Parker, qui défendait vivement la jeune femme et il n'avait pas eu le coeur à ignorer ses protestations.

« Elle arrive ! Et c'est pas ma copine ! Elle m'a promi-

\- Quoi, vous avez fait le serment du petit doigt ? se moqua Iron Man. »

La rougeur qui s'étala sur le visage de Spider-man était autant le fruit de la frustration que de la gêne. Il s'avoua soulagé qu'elle reste indiscernable sous son masque tandis qu'il patientait parmi la foule. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient là pour faire état des mutations générées par la technologie Chitauri. Peter supplia mentalement "Sphinx" de ne pas se faire attendre plus longtemps.

Il y eut un changement dans l'air et soudain, une ombre tomba du ciel. Elle se posa avec légèreté dans le cercle de super-héros, un genou à terre. Toute de noire vêtue, Sphinx était accoudée sur son autre jambe. Son mollet était enserré dans une botte en cuir souple, au talon carré qu'il n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à connaître de plus près. Elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui mettre des coups de pied aux fesses.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bouclés et quelques mèches se dressèrent sur sa tête quand elle se releva et croisa son regard. Le justaucorps noir qu'elle avait enfilé en prévision de l'après-midi ne cachait rien de sa silhouette frêle. Son masque anthracite couvrait la moitié inférieure de son visage et il fallait un observateur attentif pour y déceler l'ombre des moues qu'elle faisait au fur et à mesure que ses interlocuteurs parlaient. Peter Parker était de cet acabit et leva les mains au ciel, exaspéré, en devinant un sourire moqueur sous son masque.

« Je t'avais dis que je viendrais, serment du petit doigt tu te souviens ?

\- C'est quoi ton pouvoir ? les coupa l'un des participants_._

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir.

\- Si tu en as un ! la contredit immédiatement Spider-man.

\- Je considère plutôt cela comme une transformation.

\- T'es prête à jouer dans la cour des grands, gamine ? la questionna une femme de petite taille.

\- Quels grands ? rétorqua Sphinx en la regardant de haut. »

Il y eut une ronde de rires gras avant qu'Iron Man ne s'élève au-dessus d'eux et rappelle les règles_._ Il était impossible de deviner ce qu'il pensait quand il prenait ce ton qui rappelait à Peter la façon dont tante May lisait ses recettes de pâtisserie en cuisinant.

« On donne tout, interdiction de tuer bien évidemment, ne détruisez pas tout le mobilier, chacun pour soi. »

Il leva lentement le bras et lorsqu'il l'abaissa, tous s'éparpillèrent. Ne restait que la nouvelle venue, immobile au centre de la zone industrielle désaffectée où ils s'entraînaient et Iron Man quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle. Elle lui adressa un regard ennuyé et réajusta ses mitaines sans faire mine de bouger.

« L'Araignée ne nous a même pas dit comment tu t'appelais, commenta Iron Man.

\- Sphinx.

\- Eh bien, Sphinx, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je ne connais pas le terrain, dit-elle comme si cela justifiait son immobilité. »

C'était logique, mieux valait rester à distance des cachettes que les autres avaient l'habitude de fréquenter. Iron Man haussa les épaules -un geste étrange dans son armure d'acier- et tendit la main dans sa direction.

Sphinx n'attendit pas son reste et déguerpit, changeant sa trajectoire par à-coups tandis que son agresseur la poursuivait depuis le ciel. Elle trébucha lorsqu'un petit missile explosa devant elle et bondit en arrière dans un réflexe qui trahissait plus de compétences qu'elle ne voulait bien en montrer. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, elle n'était plus là.

Une toile d'araignée s'était enroulée autour de son pied et l'avait entraînée loin d'Iron Man, qu'un participant qui avait développé un pouvoir de lévitation faucha en plein vol et entraîna vers le sol.

La nouvelle venue se redressa dans un effort qui fit crier ses muscles abdominaux récalcitrants et agrippa la toile pour lui asséner un coup de poing. Les pointes en métal qui dépassaient de ses mitaines au niveau de ses articulations tranchèrent le fil qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle fut sur pieds en un rien de temps, le bras tendu pour intercepter l'Homme-araignée dans un nuage de gaz à l'odeur pestilentielle.

« Sérieusement ? Une bombe au poivre ? Tu me fais passer pour un rigolo !

\- Tu _es_ un rigolo, Peter, se moqua-t-elle. »

L'odeur d'une flamme surgissant d'un briquet fut son seul avertissement avant que le gaz inflammable ne les sépare de quelques mètres. Spider-man sentait le roussi et son adversaire se battait à mains nues avec une autre femme à l'air furibond.

« Tu n'as rien à faire là si tout ce que tu as dans le ventre c'est des bombes au poivre ! »

Sphinx assena un coup de tête à femme de petite taille qui l'avait déjà interpellée. Elle semblait sonnée et l'adolescente enfonça son pied dans le ventre avec assez de force pour la repousser de plusieurs mètres afin de faire bonne mesure.

L'Araignée avait échappé à une nouvelle confrontation pendant ce laps de temps et n'en perdit pas plus pour revenir à la charge dans un rire euphorique, ravi de tisser sa toile autour d'elle.

« Il est temps de sortir de ton cocon, la provoqua-t-il. »

En un rien de temps il l'avait solidement ficelée et se rit de son regard meurtrier, agitant deux doigts près de sa tempe dans un salut moqueur. Iron Man le plaqua au sol avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'accrocher à un pilier pour filer et tous deux assistèrent, médusés, à la libération de Sphinx.

Son cocon gonfla, se tordit et explosa dans un bruit étouffé tandis que deux immenses ailes de papillon se déployaient derrière elle. La membrane argentée, dotée de reflets améthystes, palpitait doucement pour soulever la jeune femme quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour les laisser à leur combat en s'envolant et évita de justesse l'ancien opposant d'Iron Man qui fonçait sur elle. Ses sens exacerbés la faisaient bénéficier d'une vision plus large bien que moins nette qu'auparavant. Sa perception plus précise des mouvements rapides et des moindres variations de l'air compensaient bien assez cependant et elle voleta entre les attaques de son adversaire sans effort.

Sphinx se contorsionnait avec souplesse quand ses ailes ne pouvaient pas l'éloigner assez rapidement des coups qu'il lui jetait. Parfois, elle était si rapide qu'elle laissait derrière elle une traînée colorée, _image rémanente_ de sa silhouette volatile.

Elle la remplaça par un gaz inflammable pour semer son poursuivant et ne parvint pas à éviter Iron Man lorsqu'il fut projeté dans sa trajectoire par un autre participant à la force surhumaine. Ils s'emplâtrèrent dans un mur qui garda la forme de leurs corps là où ils l'avaient percuté.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour battre des ailes et s'envoler une nouvelle fois, jouant sur les effets de transparence de la membrane de ses ailes afin de créer un jeu de lumière aveuglant dans lequel l'homme en armure se laissa absorber. Sa main était encore tendue dans un geste pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Quelques secondes plus tard il lui envoyait un missile qui la traqua inlassablement, faisant naître un début de panique dans sa poitrine. Sphinx exécuta un looping maladroit pour le perdre, sans succès et repéra ce qui serait probablement sa porte de sortie.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et plongea en piquée vers le surhomme, fonçant à toute vitesse dans sa direction pour remonter en chandelle au dernier moment, laissant le missile s'écraser contre le mur devant lequel il se trouvait. Soulagée d'y avoir échappé, elle perdit le courant ascendant qui la portait et ne vit jamais arriver la femme qui ne cessait de l'interpeller depuis tout à l'heure.

Celle-ci lui assainit un violent coup à la tempe et Sphinx s'effondra aux pieds d'Iron Man, les ailes repliées sur elle-même et le souffle court.

« Tu es hors-jeu, reste au sol. Je te veux dans mon bureau à 15h pour te remettre le rapport d'analyses.

\- Yep, souffla-t-elle en se demandant où se trouvait le bureau de l'homme qui se cachait dans l'armure en acier. »

* * *

Trouver le bureau fut en réalité chose aisée, après une douche bien méritée. Moins facile fut de trouver le moyen de faire taire Peter lorsqu'il réalisa que son amie avait sa chance car Tony Stark ne remettait pas souvent les rapports en main propre.

« Tu te rends pas compte, c'est ta porte d'entrée ! Je ne serais plus le bleu de l'équipe !

\- Si ça se trouve tu te fais des idées et il me remerciera de lui avoir fait perdre son temps et je pourrais faire ma rentrée universitaire tranquille... marmonna Sphinx en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux retourner à la fac de bio quand tu peux protéger la ville à mes côtés comme on l'a fait tout l'été ?

\- Tu sais que le travail d'équipe ne t'a jamais vraiment réussi, Peter...

\- Tu n'as rien compris au sens de la vie, commença ce dernier.

\- Rappelle moi qui t'a démasqué ?

\- T'es pas la seule ! se défendit-il immédiatement.

\- Je suis la seule qui n'a pas eu besoin de te surprendre sans ton masque pour le deviner, on devrait peut-être parler de ta capacité à garder ton identité secrète pendant qu'on y est... »

Il se détourna, boudeur et elle retint un gloussement. Bientôt trois ans qu'ils se chamaillaient constamment et si Peter ne se lassait pas de son apathie, elle avait finit par s'attacher à son camarade de classe et ses secrets trop faciles à deviner. C'était un miracle que son meilleur ami et sa tante ne s'en soient pas rendu compte dès les premiers jours, quand on y pensait.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur la sortit de ses pensées et elle passa les portes sans attendre Peter, les laissant se refermer sur l'adolescent pour le ramener au rez-de-chaussée. La porte du bureau de Tony Stark était entrouverte, une invitation à ne pas frapper avant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Le multimillionnaire lui tournait le dos et contemplait l'esplanade au pied du bâtiment. La baie vitrée reflétait son expression pensive et le visage impassible de Sphinx. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau et ne fit pas un geste pour prendre place sur l'une des chaises tandis qu'il se retournait.

« Vous avez perdu quelques centimètres depuis tout à l'heure. »

Le commentaire avait été dit sans la moindre trace d'humour, ce qui le laissa muet pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un rire sincère ne lui échappe. Tony Stark s'approcha à son tour du bureau et le contourna pour lui faire face.

« Bien sûr, une amie de Peter, j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu ne pouvais pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter... il laissa le silence planer, plein d'anticipation.

\- Michelle Jones, mais je préfère MJ.

\- Sphinx ?

\- Le papillon de nuit.

\- Toi aussi, tu as été mordue par un insecte ?

\- Les papillons ne mordent pas. »

Il la jaugea du regard pendant de longues secondes avant de s'estimer satisfait.

« Tes capacités m'intéressent et je pense que tu as du potentiel, je peux te faire faire un costume sur mesure et te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin pour aider Peter à veiller sur la ville.

\- Je veux un contrat avec période d'essai, possibilité de le rompre sans indemnités et un petit revenu complémentaire pour financer mes études.

\- Une bourse ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Parfait. »

Il attrapa un contrat sur le bureau et lui laissa le temps de l'examiner avant de lui proposer un stylo pour y apposer sa signature. Michelle mordilla le bout du stylo avant d'ajouter un gribouillis qui ressemblait à un papillon à côté de ses initiales et de le rendre à l'homme d'affaires.

Il le prit sans perdre son sourire et lui tendit la main, l'œil rieur. Elle la serra fermement, nota l'absence d'alliance sur son autre main et prit congé sans un mot de plus. Et tandis que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente, elle faisait pensivement tournoyer la carte de contact du multimillionnaire entre ses doigts.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas cours à cette heure là et s'en félicita lorsque le livreur sonna à la porte de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Peter. Le colis était enveloppé dans du papier kraft dont la vue seule suffisait à la faire grimacer. MJ allait avoir un mal fou à l'ouvrir.

Elle signa la décharge attestant qu'elle l'avait bien réceptionné et salua le livreur avant de poser le colis sur le plan de travail, s'emparant d'un couteau pour s'attaquer à l'emballage. Après avoir tranché quelques attaches stratégiques, Sphinx entreprit un déballage prudent, les stores baissés afin d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Un sourire désabusé naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle aperçut les couleurs de son costume. Améthyste et doré, on ne comptait définitivement pas sur elle pour être discrète.

Le justaucorps, sans manches, était dos nu comme la tenue qu'elle avait improvisée pour patrouiller avec Peter tout l'été et le masque qui y était attaché ne couvrait que la partie inférieure de son visage. Il rappelait à s'y méprendre le papillon dont elle portait le nom, les ailes beiges déployées sur ses joues et elle s'amusa des motifs floraux finement ciselés sur le tissu à la fois élastique et résistant. Le costume était définitivement de la même qualité que celui de Spider-man, pensa-t-elle en l'observant de plus près.

Le tour de cou, de la même couleur et recouvert d'un voile de résille doré, plongeait en V sur sa poitrine, les bordures florales rappelant le motif sur son masque. Le corset était améthyste de par et d'autre du décolleté et semblait renforcé.

Enfin venaient des bottes à lacets, dorées, dont le talon carré était indéniablement fait de métal. Des gants qui se glissaient aux majeurs de chaque main, montaient jusqu'au coude, eux aussi renforcés et dotés des bracelets qui contenaient sans aucun doute une poudre irritante et inflammable.

Michelle contempla le costume pendant de longues minutes et sursauta lorsque Peter ouvrit brutalement la porte de l'appartement, surexcité. Il la serra dans ses bras sans même la saluer et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à MJ pour comprendre ce qui le rendait si affectueux.

« Liz a enfin accepté un rendez vous avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Tu as enfin réussi à lui demander, reformula-t-elle sans y penser.

\- On va visiter le musée ! continua-t-il sans y faire attention. »

MJ rit de bon cœur et reposa délicatement son costume dans son emballage, attirant ainsi l'attention de son homologue.

« Waouh, il n'a pas fait semblant avec ton costume ! s'extasia un peu plus Peter.

\- Ce n'est pas une merveille de technologie comme le tien mais il est superbe, acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

\- Tu l'as essayé ?

\- Pas encore, j'attends ce soir. »

Son colocataire hocha la tête, rayonnant et se mit à énumérer mille et un scénarios à propos de son rendez-vous avec Liz. Il avait eut du mal à se remettre du déménagement de l'ancienne capitaine de leur équipe de décathlon académique quand bien-même il en connaissait parfaitement la raison. Cela avait été l'occasion pour MJ, nommée capitaine pour remplacer Liz, de se rapprocher de Ned et Peter.

Un an après, Peter avait eut la bonne surprise de rencontrer son ancien béguin au jardin à papillon de la ville. Tout comme Michelle, la jeune femme entrait à l'université et était revenue dans sa ville natale afin de bénéficier de l'enseignement particulièrement pointu pour les ingénieurs en herbe et Peter n'avait eu de cesse d'attendre sa propre entrée à l'université pour rejoindre Liz et tenter sa chance avec elle.

Entre temps, MJ, qui se doutait déjà de quelque chose avait finalement assemblé les pièces du puzzle Peter Parker et l'avait confronté à ce sujet. Apprendre qu'il était en réalité Spider-man ne fut pas une surprise et seconder Ned ainsi que May pour garder le secret avait rythmé sa première année de fac.

L'été précédent, elle qui avait déjà un pied dans le monde des super-héros y était finalement entrée à part entière et à son plus grand regret. Avec un costume pareil cependant, elle pourrait peut-être apprendre à l'apprécier au lieu de faire avec.

Le troisième habitant de l'appartement eut l'occasion d'admirer la tenue lorsqu'il revint des cours avec un sac de nourriture à emporter, de quoi ravir les super-héros qui lui servaient de colocataires. MJ mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser partir Peter (et maintenant elle-même) le ventre vide aussi déposa-t-elle une bise réjouie sur la joue de Ned en récupérant sa part. Le repas s'éternisa devant une émission à la télévision et Ned s'endormit bien avant qu'ils ne partent patrouiller.

Ses ailes se déployèrent et la portèrent avec aisance au-dessus de la ville tandis qu'en contrebas, Spider-man se balançait d'immeuble en immeuble. La brise nocturne souleva les cheveux de Sphinx et elle plongea en piquée pour rejoindre son acolyte déjà impliqué dans une bagarre.

Un homme s'en était pris à une jeune femme qui tenait son sac à main serré contre elle. Elle sursauta lorsque Sphinx se posa à côté d'elle et la regarda, émerveillée, pendant que l'Homme-araignée assommait son agresseur et le ligotait.

Il se tourna vers son amie et salua la jeune femme d'un signe de tête tandis que Sphinx resserrait l'élastique de sa queue de cheval, une mèche épaisse devant les yeux. Elle agita chaleureusement la main avant de prendre son envol, poursuivie par l'Araignée qui découvrit un canal radio leur permettant de communiquer et s'en réjouissait bruyamment dans l'oreille de son acolyte.

Sphinx lâcha un soupir et plana un instant au-dessus d'un toit en attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Il atterrit non loin d'elle, prenant la pose malgré l'absence de spectateurs (il avait abandonné sa chaîne Youtube depuis que Sphinx se joignait à lui dans ses patrouilles nocturnes).

Elle atterrit et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'ils décidaient de l'itinéraire à suivre cette nuit là. En temps normal ils n'hésitaient pas à se séparer quand l'autre maîtrisait la situation mais pour cette première sortie avec le costume Peter avait insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Il craignait qu'elle soit dépassée par les fonctionnalités de sa tenue et préférait veiller sur elle. MJ n'avait pas essayé de le dissuader.

Ils parcoururent ainsi la ville pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Les quartiers étaient calmes et ils suivirent distraitement un groupe d'étudiantes qui rentraient d'une soirée bien arrosée. Elles se raccompagnaient mutuellement d'un bout à l'autre de New York sous l'œil de l'Araignée et son papillon de nuit qui refusait catégoriquement une telle appellation.

« Il t'a vraiment embauchée comme ça ? Sans rien te demander de plus ?

\- Nope, il n'a même pas insisté pour savoir comment je m'étais transformée, répondit MJ en riant. »

L'Homme-araignée se balançait de bâtiment en bâtiment un peu plus bas tandis que son homologue ailée survolait la grande avenue que la dernière fêtarde remontait pour rentrer chez elle.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, il passe son temps à me faire la morale, bougonna Peter.

\- Peut-être parce que tu lui donnes des raisons de le faire ? proposa MJ sans réellement sympathiser.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Rappelle moi qui a renversé la poudre que j'ai inhalée et provoqué l'apparition de mes ailes ?!

\- C'était un accident ! se défendit-il avec véhémence.

\- Raison de plus pour te faire la morale...

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, je ne te le répéterais jamais assez mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un mal. Tes pouvoirs...

\- Me permettent de me défendre ? Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'être protégée avant de les avoir, le coupa MJ.

\- Tu sais bien que mes proches sont constamment en danger à cause des miens, c'est rassurant de savoir que toi au moins, tu peux t'en sortir sans moi et à deux on est plus forts, on peut veiller sur les gens qu'on aime. argumenta-t-il.

\- La plupart d'entre nous pouvons nous en sortir sans toi au quotidien et on se débrouille très bien tant que ton identité n'est pas révélée, rétorqua-elle, cassante. »

L'étudiante avait disparu du trottoir et aucun d'eux avait prêté attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Dans le doute, Sphinx survola le quartier pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé tandis que l'Homme-araignée parcourait rapidement les rues environnantes sans la trouver et supposa qu'elle était rentrée chez elle sans plus s'inquiéter.

Depuis le ciel, MJ en arriva à la même conclusion lorsqu'un frémissement dans l'air lui fit tourner la tête. Non loin d'elle, une traînée de feu précédait Iron Man.

Il ralentit en passant à sa hauteur et stabilisa son vol tandis qu'elle chevauchait un courant ascendant pour venir à sa rencontre, un sourire étirant ses lèvres derrière son masque. Tony Stark ne leva pas sa visière mais son regard avait un poids qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer, presque mal à l'aise dans le costume qu'il détaillait sous toutes ses coutures. Finalement, il hocha la tête en apposant deux doigts contre sa tempe dans un salut auquel elle ne répondit pas, trop surprise pour réagir.

En quelques secondes il avait disparu dans le ciel étoilé et MJ perdait de l'altitude. Elle rattrapa un courant ascendant de justesse pour rejoindre Peter qui ne remarqua pas la gêne qui demeurait dans son comportement et cela même de longues minutes après sa brève et silencieuse entrevue avec Iron Man.

* * *

" _On voit __l'œil__ du connaisseur, les mensurations de la tenue sont parfaites._ "

\- MJ.

" _Peut-on vraiment m'en vouloir ? _"

Michelle ne parvint pas à contenir un sourire et posa son téléphone sur la table qu'elle partageait avec Ned, dont elle ignora le regard goguenard au profit de ses notes de cours, qu'elle relisait avec diligence. L'asiatique tira à grand bruit un gâteau du sachet entamé autour d'un café et fit bouger la table au grand désarroi de l'étudiante.

MJ releva la tête sans rien dire et aperçut Flash qui se dirigeait avec empressement vers eux. Il ne s'était pas assagi avec l'âge aussi craignait-elle le pire tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle.

« Vous attendez Parker ?

\- Yep.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Ned sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Rien, répondit Flash, qui observait Michelle à la dérobée. »

Elle l'ignora et s'empara vivement de son portable lorsqu'il vibra, se tournant afin de lire le message sans qu'il le voit.

" _Elle met tes ailes en valeur._ "

" _Vous me tutoyez, Mr Stark ?_ "

" _Tony suffira._ "

Une autre personne s'était invitée à leur table pendant qu'elle se demandait s'il l'invitait à le tutoyer aussi. Lorsque MJ leva les yeux, Liz s'était assise face à elle et souriait distraitement tandis que Flash vidait un paquet de M&Ms dans sa bouche grande ouverte. Sa voisine ne put s'empêcher de pousser le paquet pour que les cacahuètes enrobées de chocolat tombent à côté et rit des efforts de Flash pour récupérer les dragées éparpillées autour de lui et dans ses vêtements.

MJ croisa le regard de Ned qui cachait son hilarité dans son verre de café et attrapa une dragée égarée pour la jeter en l'air et l'attraper au vol. La cacahuète craqua lorsqu'elle la croqua, les yeux rivés sur le cours qu'elle relisait. A côté d'elle, Flash avait terminé les M&Ms qui lui restaient et froissé le papier qu'il envoya dans une poubelle d'un geste habile.

« C'est aujourd'hui que vous allez au musée ? demanda MJ en retournant sa feuille.

\- Oui. Vous venez avec nous ?

\- Non non, il a oublié ses clefs en partant ce matin, il faut juste qu'il les récupère, expliqua Ned. »

Peter choisit ce moment pour arriver et MJ se redressa lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour une brève étreinte avant de taper dans la main de Ned dans un rituel qui n'avait toujours pas de sens aux yeux de leur colocataire. Il ignora Flash et sourit à Liz, encore timide, avant qu'MJ attire son attention en agitant ses clefs.

Peter les récupéra d'un geste vif et invita son rendez-vous galant à se lever pour partir sous le regard sceptique des trois autres personnes attablées. Liz ajusta la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en s'excusant de déranger Ned pour se glisser hors de son siège. Elle les salua d'un sourire réservé et disparut quelques secondes plus tard au coin du couloir, Peter à ses côtés.

« Ça ne marchera jamais, commenta Ned.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? répliqua Flash en croisant le regard de Michelle. »

Elle haussa les épaules et rédigea un dernier message avant de ranger son téléphone pour se concentrer sur ses cours.

" _Il n'y a pas que les ailes qu'elle met en valeur... _"

* * *

Les affiches étaient partout. Tony Stark, en costume cravate, les mains à plat sur un bureau, se penchait vers les étudiants de l'université avec la promesse d'une conférence scientifique. MJ avait l'intention d'y assister, aussi attendit-elle devant l'amphithéâtre où devait avoir lieu l'intervention du multimillionnaire ce soir là.

L'étudiante était en compagnie de Peter, Ned et Liz, un cahier serré contre sa poitrine et un chewing-gum à la fraise entre les dents. Ils étaient nombreux et les rangées étroites mais les quatre étudiants parvinrent à trouver des places dans le milieu de la salle.

Il n'y avait encore personne sur l'estrade où quelques techniciens passaient parfois pour ajuster le micro ou le vidéoprojecteur mais l'amphithéâtre s'était rempli en quelques secondes et fut bientôt plongé dans le noir.

Des schémas apparurent sur le fond blanc derrière le bureau et MJ s'empressa de les recopier dans son cahier avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et que la lumière revienne pour laisser entrer Tony Stark. Le multimillionnaire salua les étudiants rassemblés pour l'écouter et commença sans attendre sa présentation, non sans quelques boutades qui firent rire son auditoire.

L'homme avait du charisme, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Il s'imposait naturellement de par ses défauts et sa compétence en tant que businessman et lorsqu'il annonça qu'un buffet attendait les étudiants qui avaient assisté à la conférence la salle se leva comme un seul homme pour l'acclamer. Il reçut l'ovation avec un sourire suffisant, sans ciller, tellement impassible qu'MJ se demanda s'il appréciait encore les applaudissements.

Elle suivit Peter qui guidait Liz dans la foule afin de rejoindre la salle adjacente où le buffet promis était déjà entouré d'étudiants et enseignants en pleine conversation. Derrière elle, Ned peinait à se faufiler entre les participants aussi lui attrapa-t-elle la main pour le tirer dans le sillage de leur colocataire.

Il parvint cependant à les semer avec un regard d'excuse qui voulait tout dire et MJ soupira lourdement en s'arrêtant près d'une assiette de canapés que Ned eut tôt fait de vider de moitié. Elle-même ne se servit pas et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Flash qui bousculait les autres étudiants pour les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas à la conférence, le questionna-t-elle sans détour.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne suis ici que pour manger, répliqua-t-il fièrement. »

Il appuya ses propos en finissant l'assiette que Ned avait entamée et MJ secoua la tête, désemparée. Son colocataire lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer son attention et elle chercha distraitement Peter des yeux en pensant que c'était lui qu'elle devait voir.

Son regard tomba cependant sur Tony Stark, un verre de Bourbon à la main, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite son interlocuteur et regardait discrètement dans sa direction. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté en croisant son regard, considérant ses options. Personne n'osait approcher le multimillionnaire ou du moins s'attarder à ses côtés ni l'interrompre lorsqu'il était en pleine conversation.

Sa décision prise, MJ traversa la salle et sourit en le voyant congédier son interlocuteur. Il leva son verre pour l'accueillir tandis qu'elle se postait à ses côtés et scannait la salle sans apercevoir Peter dans la foule. Ned et Flash s'étaient attaqués à une autre assiette de gâteaux apéritifs et un groupe d'étudiantes gloussait à quelques pas du businessman.

« La conférence était très intéressante et enrichissante, commenta-t-elle.

\- Merci, il accepta le compliment avec un signe de tête. »

MJ repéra enfin Peter, un peu à l'écart d'un cercle d'étudiants dont Liz était le centre. Son voisin l'avait remarqué aussi et ils contemplèrent un instant la déception que son visage exprimait clairement. Le multimillionnaire se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je pensais que Peter et toi vous étiez... proches.

\- Comme des colocataires, mais ça s'arrête là, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Tu ne bois rien ? demanda-t-il ensuite, désinvolte. »

Il leva son verre avec une expression encourageante et elle s'en empara, un sourire aux lèvres. MJ y porta bientôt le verre et le whisky lui brûla agréablement la gorge. Son propriétaire ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux et elle lui offrit un sourire content avant de se détourner et s'éloigner sans oublier d'emporter le verre avec elle sous le regard médusé de Tony Stark.

* * *

« Le musée est fantastique, Liz ne l'avait jamais visité et l'a adoré ! répétait pour la troisième fois Peter. »

MJ ne lui répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur l'objet de leur conversation. Son colocataire lui avait raconté son rendez-vous tout au long de la soirée et c'était bien parce qu'il s'inquiétait particulièrement pour Liz qu'ils étaient sur le toit du jardin à papillon bien avant l'heure à laquelle ils patrouillaient habituellement.

La jeune femme travaillait dans le café attenant au musée du jardin à papillons et faisait la fermeture certains soirs. Peter avait insisté pour qu'ils la raccompagnent discrètement jusqu'à chez elle et Michelle n'avait pas eu le cœur à refuser.

Elle le regrettait amèrement. Liz avait oublié Peter depuis longtemps, cela se voyait mais ni Ned ni elle-même n'osaient l'avouer à leur ami. Il était persuadé qu'il avait sa chance avec elle, espérait probablement compenser ses actions passées en veillant sur la jeune femme. Liz ne savait pas qu'il avait envoyé son père en prison bien entendu, mais elle ne portait probablement pas Spider-man dans son cœur non plus et Peter était, au bout du compte, indissociable de son masque.

Michelle se redressa lorsque leur protégée passa un dernier coup de balai avant de récupérer ses affaires et de se diriger vers la porte. Marchant avec prudence sur le toit du jardin à papillon, Sphinx envia brièvement l'Homme-araignée qui se déplaçait avec aisance non loin d'elle et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut un reflet étrange à travers l'une des fenêtres du musée accolé au jardin. Cet instant de distraction la vit mettre un pied dans le vide et elle chuta sans un bruit.

Un cri franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle parvint à se rattraper à l'une des arches en métal qui soutenaient la serre, surprise. Peter apparut immédiatement près d'elle pour l'aider mais ne fit pas un geste, les yeux rivés sur ses mains crispées contre la paroi vitrée et la structure métallique.

« Tu... tu peux grimper aux murs aussi, souffla-t-il avec émerveillement. »

Sphinx hésita, se détacha lentement de la vitre pour apposer sa main un peu plus haut. Elle adhéra immédiatement à la surface transparente et bientôt, elle grimpait à la manière de Spider-man. Il la devançait de plusieurs mètres, bien plus à l'aise qu'elle mais la découverte d'une nouvelle facette de ses pouvoirs lui donnait des ailes (en plus de celles qu'elle avait déjà).

Liz ne les avait pas attendus pour partir et ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite sans un bruit. MJ s'envola tandis que Peter se balançait d'immeuble en immeuble jusqu'à ce que leur protégée ait passé le pas de la porte de son appartement.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à raccompagner des individus susceptibles d'être agressés dans la rue, à l'ombre des gratte-ciels et sans vraiment voir l'ombre de voyous. New York était immense, les bandits évitaient de se faire remarquer et n'agissaient qu'aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Les crimes les plus importants étaient pris en charge par la police le temps qu'ils les repèrent et s'y rendent.

Les super-héros n'avaient pas à intervenir à l'intérieur des maisons ni quand les forces de police maîtrisaient déjà la situation. Leur présence servait donc plus souvent à rassurer les riverains ou à dissuader les petites canailles qu'à sauver les rues de la ville d'un danger rare et terrible.

Cette nuit là ne fit pas exception. MJ se glissa dans son lit avec soulagement aux premières lueurs du jour et glana de précieuses heures de sommeil en se demandant si les patrouilles servaient réellement à quelque chose. Il aurait fallu être directement au fait des agissements des différents criminels de la ville pour cibler efficacement leurs activités et intervenir dans le seul but de les contrecarrer... mais elle était endormie et Iron Man n'avait pas encore développé une telle technologie.

* * *

L'éclat brillant qui apparaissait et disparaissait par intermittence dans le ciel l'agaçait. Tony Stark abandonna son bureau pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée et observer ce point clignotant qui n'avait rien d'un lampadaire ou d'un signal électronique. Aucun avion en vue, constata-t-il avant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

Sphinx virevoltait à quelques pas du bâtiment et il devinait un sourire sous son masque. Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant de se renverser sur le dos et de se rétablir souplement pour remonter en chandelle. Il ne la vit plus pendant de longues secondes et soudain, elle fonçait droit sur lui.

Ses ailes se déployèrent pour freiner son accélération fulgurante et elle se posa avec délicatesse sur la vitre. Le businessman fit un pas de plus et apposa sa main contre la sienne sur la vitre, impressionné. Ainsi, elle disposait de la même capacité que son acolyte. Ce n'était pas surprenant maintenant que le fait était établi, tous deux tiraient leurs pouvoirs d'un insecte.

Son regard brun avait une chaleur détachée même à travers la vitre et Tony le soutint pendant de longues secondes, pensif. Il ne s'y attendait pas lorsqu'elle s'envola à nouveau et l'observa exécuter des figures pendant de longues minutes, adossé contre l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. Sphinx ne tarderait pas à se débarrasser de sa maladresse originelle et il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir embauchée.

Elle ne ferait probablement jamais partie des Avengers (et il avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de les rejoindre) mais ses pouvoirs lui permettraient de soigner une image bienveillante auprès du grand public. Les habitants de New York avaient besoin de super-héros pour les protéger des menaces extra-terrestres dont ils n'avaient pas conscience. Ils trouvaient cependant du réconfort dans ceux qu'ils voyaient au quotidien et qui veillaient sur eux sans provoquer des dégâts collatéraux qui leur coûtaient emplois, vies et des millions de dollars.

Lorsqu'elle disparut pour de bon, il revint s'asseoir à son bureau sans tout à fait savoir ce qu'il faisait avant de se laisser distraire. Les graphiques qui défilaient lentement sur la surface en verre n'avaient aucune réponse à lui apporter.

* * *

La nuit tombait à peine et Sphinx était passée par le jardin à papillon afin de rejoindre plus vite un quartier mal famé. Depuis quelques temps Peter avait décrété qu'elle maîtrisait assez ses capacités pour patrouiller seule. Elle s'en réjouissait et patrouillait principalement dans les quartiers où se concentraient les activités criminelles pour anticiper de potentiels projets de grande envergure et veiller sur les habitants qui n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de fréquenter ces endroits mal famés.

Spider-man lui, continuait à patrouiller sans objectif particulier et à surveiller Liz lorsqu'elle faisait la fermeture du café, comme le constata MJ en roulant des yeux. Elle se posa doucement à côté de son acolyte qui sursauta, trop absorbé par sa contemplation de la jeune femme qu'il aimait pour l'entendre arriver. Sphinx se pencha sur le côté pour éviter la toile d'araignée qu'il projeta dans sa direction et rit lorsqu'il recula d'un pas médusé en la reconnaissant.

« Encore en train de mater ? le taquina-t-elle affectueusement.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, se défendit mollement l'amoureux transi. »

Ils suivirent des yeux le rituel habituel de l'étudiante et Sphinx comptait presque les secondes avant qu'elle fasse la fermeture tant Liz était régulière dans sa routine. Cette fois là cependant, elle fit une entorse à ses habitudes et éteignit la lumière du café sans emprunter la porte de sortie. Elle passa entre les tables pour entrer dans la boutique qui faisait la jonction entre le café et le musée. MJ fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à ce que la jeune femme vole un article et fut encore surprise lorsqu'elle agita un badge devant le système de sécurité et entra dans le musée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sphinx pour s'envoler et la suivre depuis le ciel. Liz échappa bientôt à sa surveillance, invisible depuis les fenêtres que Michelle fixait avec insistance. Elle vint au plus près de l'une d'elles pour essayer de mieux voir mais la salle où avait disparu la jeune femme était vide. Spider-man longea le mur du musée pour la rejoindre et elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner sa confusion. Il ne dit rien et elle non plus.

MJ n'avait aucun moyen d'entrer dans le musée et aucune idée de ce que Liz pouvait bien y faire. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir et le dit à Peter avant de prendre son envol et planer au-dessus du musée dont elle surveilla toutes les entrées. Si la jeune femme sortait, elle ne la manquerait pas. Sur le toit du bâtiment, Spider-man attendait lui aussi. Leur canal radio était silencieux et elle le soupçonnait d'accuser le choc. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Liz puisse suivre les pas de son père et si Michelle ne l'avait elle-même pas envisagé c'était parce qu'il n'y avait eu aucune raison de soupçonner quoi que ce soit... jusqu'à présent.

Ses ailes manquaient d'endurance et elle commençait à fatiguer tandis que la lune avançait peu à peu dans la nuit. Peter changeait régulièrement de position au bord du toit et parfois une sirène de police criait dans la nuit sans qu'ils ne fassent un geste pour aller patrouiller.

Soudain, la porte de service s'ouvrit et Liz en sortit, l'air de ne rien avoir à se reprocher. Elle remonta son sac à main sur son épaule et s'éloigna rapidement du musée. Sphinx perdit brutalement de l'altitude tandis que ses ailes fatiguées cessaient de la porter et disparaissaient. Elle se rattrapa au rebord du toit et fit signe à Peter de suivre la jeune femme. Il s'élança à la poursuite de celle qu'il invitait régulièrement à sortir mais ne voyait jamais sans son masque à la nuit tombée.

Le vol stationnaire avait exténué MJ, qui opta pour de longues minutes de repos en observant ce qui ressemblait à de la poussière en suspension dans un rayon de lune. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de les rattraper sans ses ailes. Au milieu de la nuit, après une occupation probablement illégale, il y avait fort à parier que Liz rentrait seulement chez elle.

Sphinx se contenta donc de retourner à son propre appartement lorsqu'elle eut assez récupéré pour s'envoler une nouvelle fois. Elle se débarrassa immédiatement de son costume une fois arrivée et enfila ses vêtements de nuit avant de se lover dans le canapé pour attendre le retour de Peter.

Elle observait pensivement le fond d'une tasse de thé lorsqu'il entra par la fenêtre du salon et arracha son masque, sidéré. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle se demanda pendant un instant s'il avait abordé Liz pour la questionner. MJ écarta cette idée lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans le canapé et ne fit pas un geste pour l'apaiser car elle n'avait aucun mot de réconfort à lui apporter.

« Demain soir, on va voir ce qui se cache dans le musée, déclara-t-elle plutôt.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, marmonna Peter.

\- Pas le choix, c'est louche et elle a toutes les raisons de faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

\- Pourquoi elle ? se lamenta son ami tandis qu'elle se redressait pour le secouer.

\- On peut peut-être l'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard, Peter. »

Elle le força à croiser son regard et ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il hocha la tête. A travers la fenêtre encore ouverte, un courant d'air apporta les premières lueurs du jour qui firent bailler MJ. Elle tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Peter avant de poser sa tasse dans l'évier pour aller se coucher. Son réveil sonnait dans bien trop peu de temps.

* * *

L'alarme anti-vol du musée ne sonna pas lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber au milieu de la grande salle d'exposition après la fermeture. Ils avaient directement rejoint le jardin à papillons après leur journée de cours et s'étaient dissimulés aux plafonds, hors-champ des caméras de surveillance, en attendant la fermeture. Peter s'était ensuite attelé à désactiver le système pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la disparition de Liz la nuit précédente. Il y avait probablement une porte dérobée ou un passage réservé au personnel...

Sphinx ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et appela Spider-man pour qu'ils descendent la volée d'escaliers plongée dans le noir. L'Homme-araignée ouvrait la marche et elle regrettait d'être en intérieur. MJ s'était beaucoup exercée pour que ses ailes soient une extension de son corps, être enfermée venait restreindre sa liberté de mouvement et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, pas encore mais l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait lui faisait craindre pour sa sécurité en cas de confrontation.

Elle n'était par définition pas en sécurité lorsqu'elle était impliquée dans un combat, considéra-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard en fuyant le viseur d'une arme extra-terrestre qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il s'était avéré que Liz se trouvait dans le sous-sol du musée ce soir là aussi.

Ils avaient surpris la jeune femme en arrivant dans une grande salle où étaient empilés des appareils extraterrestres. Elle leur tournait le dos, semblait réparer l'une des machines sur un plan de travail en bois et lorsqu'elle avait remarqué leur présence avait tiré avant même d'avoir fini de se retourner. Spider-man avait été touché sans avoir le temps de voir venir le coup et était assommé en bas de l'escalier.

Sphinx oeilla avec méfiance l'engin que Liz tenait sous le bras et battit en retraite lorsqu'elle fit à nouveau feu. Son acolyte était encore sonné et ne semblait pas sur le point de reprendre connaissance. Quant à elle, bien qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens elle n'était pas en mesure de lutter contre une arme à feu extraterrestre dont elle évita un nouveau coup de feu de justesse.

Il fallait sortir Peter de là et s'enfuir pendant qu'il était encore temps. Liz ne s'était pas éloignée de l'atelier sur lequel elle travaillait à leur arrivée et Spider-man ainsi que la seule porte de sortie visible étaient dans sa ligne de mire.

MJ évita un autre coup de feu et se réfugia derrière une pile d'appareils en morceaux. Liz les réparait probablement afin de les utiliser et Sphinx les voyait d'un peu trop près à son goût. Elle rampa derrière un autre tas et jeta un coup d'oeil discret derrière elle.

L'autre étudiante s'approchait prudemment de Spider-man tout en surveillant les alentours pour ne pas être prise par surprise par l'un ou l'autre des deux super-héros. Michelle se mordit la lèvre quand Peter ne fit pas mine de réagir et l'appela doucement en espérant que la communication radio allait le réveiller, sans succès. Liz était à sa hauteur à présent et allait lui retirer son masque à tout instant...

Sphinx se mordit la lèvre et bondit en pleine lumière pour préserver l'anonymat de son ami. Le coup de feu qui la heurta quelques secondes plus tard la projeta à travers une pile de technologie extraterrestre et elle s'effondra, sonnée. Liz ne fit pas un pas dans sa direction, préférant d'abord ôter le masque du héros le plus proche d'elle. Le bruit de son arme à feu tombant au sol aida Sphinx à reprendre ses esprits.

La vue floue elle assista, impuissante, à la découverte de l'identité de Spider-man. L'homme qui avait envoyé le père de Liz en prison était l'adolescent dont elle était amoureuse à l'époque. MJ voulut se redresser, craignant pour la vie de Peter si Liz décidait de se venger mais la jeune femme se contenta de fondre en larmes et de secouer l'étudiant jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et porta immédiatement ses mains à son visage sans y trouver le masque. Son regard tomba sur Liz et il se figea, paniqué. Elle était secouée de sanglots et lui donna un faible coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Liz... je suis désolé, articula-t-il difficilement. »

Elle lui donna un autre coup, semblable au premier, puis un autre qui déclencha une pluie de coups de poings sans réelle volonté de le blesser. Il les encaissa sans broncher et fit signe à Sphinx de s'enfuir pendant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle hésita, interdite et voulu approcher avant de se raviser. Si Liz avait eu l'intention de se venger, elle ne se serait pas contentée de coups aussi flasques. Peter avait raison et MJ s'enfuit en courant par une autre porte dérobée.

* * *

« Mon père a perdu son travail parce que Tony Stark a le monopole des armes, de la protection des civils et de la réparation des dégâts après que son équipe de super-héros ait saccagé la ville pour nous défendre. »

On sentait dans la voix de Liz qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par ces principes et Peter ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne l'avait pas ligoté, ne pointait même pas son arme sur lui. Lorsqu'elle était parvenue à se calmer elle était revenue vers le plan de travail et avait repris ses réparations. Parfois elle déboîtait brutalement une pièce sur un engin trop endommagé pour resservir et la mettait de côté avant de jeter le reste dans une caisse.

« Mon père avait besoin d'un salaire pour nourrir sa famille, me payer des études, il a toujours voulu que j'ai une vie normale... je voulais une vie normale.

\- Pourquoi prendre sa place dans le marché noir dans ce cas ? demanda prudemment Peter.

\- Le marché noir ? Non, elle rit. J'ai repris ses travaux pour développer une technologie capable de localiser et neutraliser les appareils extra-terrestres. Je vais renverser le monopole de Stark Industries. »

Peter allait répondre qu'il ne comprenait pas mais le fait était qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Damage Control avait privé des dizaines d'employés de revenus sous prétexte de les protéger d'une technologie qui n'avait somme tout pas fait beaucoup plus de dégâts collatéraux que les Avengers.

Les intentions de Liz étaient bonnes et il lui sourit faiblement, sur le point de lui dire que son père était mieux en prison avant de se raviser. Quand bien-même mettre fin au marché noir dont il était à l'origine avait sûrement contribué à assurer la sécurité de la population car les armes extra-terrestres étaient bien plus destructrices que celles qui circulaient déjà, il restait le père de la jeune femme. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

Il la regarda travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit sans oser la questionner plus longtemps. Liz s'était relaxée et se permit même de lui dire que ce n'était pas si surprenant maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait. Qui d'autre que lui derrière le masque de Spider-man ? Il y avait eu assez d'évènements expliqués cette année là pour laisser place à des soupçons.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, admit-elle en retirant prudemment un élément de l'engin sur lequel elle travaillait.

\- J'essaie, souffla-t-il.

\- Je te fais confiance, continua-t-elle sans le regarder. »

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et elle se retourna lorsque le silence s'éternisa.

« Je ne vais pas te retenir enfermé, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi dehors et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Tu sais ce que je fais maintenant, on peut compter l'un sur l'autre. elle sourit timidement. »

Elle se rongeait un ongle et clignait rapidement des yeux, le reste du corps immobile. Il voulut se lever pour la rejoindre et la serrer dans ses bras, lui promettre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il lui faisait confiance lui aussi mais il n'osa pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire emprunté, les joues rouges. Peter les recouvrit bien vite de son masque et reprit l'escalier par lequel il était arrivé, soulagé.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement MJ faisait les cents pas dans le salon et Ned la regardait contourner inlassablement la table à manger. Il n'était pas en train de grignoter malgré l'heure tardive et la fatigue évidente sur son visage, signe de l'urgence de la situation. Leur colocataire se pinçait répétitivement le menton en réfléchissant et ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Spider-man se tenait dans le salon, trop engoncée dans ses pensées angoissées.

« MJ, arrête toi, commença Ned qui l'avait vu entrer.

\- Non, je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi...

\- MJ c'est bon, il est là, il va bien ! »

Elle répéta ce qui était devenu son mantra depuis qu'elle était revenue à l'appartement avant de réaliser le sens de ses paroles. MJ cessa brutalement de tourner et virer pour l'attirer dans ses bras, le visage impassible. Son étreinte était cependant inflexible et il n'osa pas s'en défaire, touché par son inquiétude. Elle ne s'était même pas changée.

« Tu vas bien ? le questionna-t-elle immédiatement après s'être détachée.

\- Oui, tout va bien, un peu secoué... il grimaça. Elle ne fait rien de mal, ajouta-t-il bien vite. Elle travaille sur une technologie avancée afin de neutraliser les appareils extraterrestres. C'est tout, continua-t-il avec entrain. »

Ned sourit, soulagé mais MJ le fixait toujours d'un air impassible et froissait son masque entre ses doigts. Peter cessa de parler, interloqué.

« Et tu la crois ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Bien sûr ! Elle m'a laissé repartir, pourquoi je ne lui ferais pas confiance ? Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'elle faisait... il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il a raison, tenta Ned. Si elle lui voulait vraiment du mal il ne serait pas là. »

Leur colocataire n'avait pas l'air convaincue mais n'insista pas plus, précisant seulement qu'elle surveillerait Liz quelques jours encore. Peter ne s'y opposa pas et revendiqua la salle de bain avant qu'MJ puisse s'y enfermer. Elle le suivit des yeux sans rien dire et secoua doucement la tête sous le regard hésitant de Ned.

« T'inquiète pas, commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Peter qui rouvrait la porte.

\- Sphinx ? Ne dis rien à Mr Stark, s'il te plaît. Ça ne sert à rien de l'impliquer si j'ai raison et qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

Elle ne promit pas mais hocha lentement la tête. Liz aurait le bénéfice du doute... pour le moment.

MJ y pensait toujours le lendemain midi lorsqu'elle rejoignit sa mère au restaurant. Les deux femmes mettaient un point d'honneur maintenir à ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires.

« Tu vois toujours cet enseignant... ? commença Rachel Jones.

\- Non, j'ai rompu avant l'été, répondit nonchalamment sa fille. »

Sa mère se laissa aller dans son siège en soupirant, l'air soulagée. Elle n'était pas nécessairement contre cette relation... mais voir Michelle avec un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père était toujours un peu étrange. Elle lui sourit tout de même et la questionna sur ses cours sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui contrariait MJ. Elle ne savait bien entendu rien de sa transformation et Sphinx avait bien l'intention de la laisser dans l'ignorance. C'était mieux ainsi.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse ? demanda finalement Rachel en entamant le dessert.

\- Pas vraiment. elle haussa les épaules. Flash m'a encore invitée au cinéma...

\- Tu devrais lui laisser une chance, pauvre garçon. »

Elles rirent et MJ serra précieusement sa mère contre elle avant de quitter le restaurant. Elle admirait cette femme d'action qui n'avait pas hésité à jeter son mari, délinquant, dehors. Lorsqu'il avait cessé de travailler pour ne ramener que de l'argent sale à la maison, Rachel avait pris la décision de divorcer et n'avait pas attendu de signer les papiers pour le mettre à la porte. Cela n'avait pas été l'année la plus facile de leurs vies et MJ s'était effacée en entrant au lycée, très affectée par les tensions entre ses parents et les difficultés financières qui s'ensuivaient.

Elle avait hésité à poursuivre ses études à l'université, ne voulant pas être un poids pour sa mère mais Rachel n'avait jamais voulu en entendre parler et l'avait envoyée à la fac sans plus de discussions, refusant de gâcher l'avenir de sa fille quand elle pouvait simplement travailler un week-end de plus par mois. Ce n'était pas comme si l'hôpital qui l'employait pouvait se passer du personnel d'accueil.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Flash obtint pour la première fois une réponse, qui plus est positive, lorsqu'il proposa à MJ d'aller voir le dernier blockbuster au cinéma. Il insistait depuis près d'un an sans succès et si Michelle devait être tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle avait surtout accepté pour s'éloigner de Peter et Liz.

La jeune femme était fidèle à elle-même mais Peter plus énamouré encore que par le passé et MJ ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir là une ruse pour détourner son attention des vraies occupations de Liz. Malgré la surveillance qu'elle avait organisée autour de l'étudiante et qui était à l'origine de son malaise en sa présence, Sphinx n'avait encore rien trouvé d'incriminant.

Elle rejoignit donc Flash de bon cœur au cinéma ce week-end là et profita d'une soirée de détente sans scrupules. Spider-man pouvait bien patrouiller à sa place pour cette fois. Le film était simple et sa brillance résidait surtout dans ses explosions. Cela suffisait bien amplement à lui changer les idées et elle se surprit même à voler quelques pop-corn dans le gobelet de Flash, souriante.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle elle n'avait pas le cœur à refuser qu'il la raccompagne. Flash démarra en trombe avant même qu'elle n'ait attaché sa ceinture et partit à l'opposée de l'appartement qu'elle partageait en colocation avec Peter et Ned.

« Flash ? C'est de l'autre côté, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je t'emmène à la plage ! »

Son exclamation la laissa muette et elle haussa les épaules. Il la ramènerait de toute façon et elle ne disait pas non à un passage au bord de la mer. La nuit était belle et le serait encore plus allongée dans le sable. Elle ne l'attendit pas pour descendre de voiture et le devança au bord de l'eau, tout sourire. Les vagues lui léchèrent les pieds, la faisant rire.

Elle esquiva Flash qui voulait lui passer un bras autour des épaules et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et tenta une phrase de drague qu'elle balaya d'un geste négatif de la tête, levant les yeux au ciel.

Le jeune homme allait la questionner lorsqu'un bateau passa en trombe au large, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième qui ouvrit le feu dans le sillage du premier. Les deux bateaux décrivirent une large courbe qui fit écarquiller les yeux à MJ avant qu'elle plaque Flash au sol pour éviter une série de balles perdues. Elle ne le laissa pas se redresser et craignit le pire en voyant la cible du deuxième bateau, touchée, foncer droit sur eux. Alors qu'elle prenait la folle décision de déployer ses ailes pour mettre son ami hors de danger, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de propulsion.

Avant même qu'elle ait terminé de prendre son envol, deux bras métalliques l'enserrèrent avec délicatesse et la portèrent hors de danger tandis qu'elle agrippait désespérément Flash. Ils tombèrent doucement dans le sable et leur sauveur s'éloigna sans attendre.

Lorsqu'MJ se dégagea de Flash coincé sous elle, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ses ailes et se retourna à temps pour voir le bateau se stopper net, à peine échoué sur le sable. Elle épousseta distraitement ses épaules et la chemise de Flash en plissant les yeux pour reconnaître ce qui avait arrêté le bateau.

Devant la proue, les bras tendus pour ralentir sa progression, se tenait Iron Man. Il décolla sans attendre l'immobilisation complète du bateau et maîtrisa en quelques secondes les poursuivants dont il amarra l'embarcation à côté de la première tandis que des sirènes de police retentissaient au loin.

MJ poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de retenir et sourit à l'homme en armure qui approchait, reconnaissante. A côté d'elle, Flash s'était redressé et bondit sur pieds pour aborder Iron Man qui l'ignora, la tête tournée vers la jeune femme.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'époussetant une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit la voix modifiée de Tony Stark. »

Il resta un instant immobile, serra la main à Flash qui insistait et hocha la tête en direction de MJ, prêt à partir. Il décolla ensuite et disparu dans le ciel sans plus de cérémonie. MJ le suivit des yeux en secouant son t-shirt pour finir se débarrasser des derniers résidus de poussière et endura le bavardage incessant de Flash sur ce qui leur était arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose devant chez elle. Elle avait bien failli révéler son identité, songea-t-elle. Heureusement, Iron Man lui avait permis de préserver son anonymat.

Elle gloussa discrètement en revoyant son ami secouer la main du super-héros avec déférence, persuadé qu'il avait frôlé la mort. Cela avait au moins eut le mérite de le distraire et il n'essaya pas de l'embrasser avant qu'elle descende de voiture. Elle le remercia chaleureusement et disparu dans l'immeuble, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux levés vers le ciel.

* * *

_La sonnette retentit dans la maison et Michelle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait depuis la fenêtre en saillie. Son père alla ouvrir, la démarche traînante et le pantalon en bas des fesses. Il serra la main de l'homme à la porte et l'invita à entrer sous les yeux méfiants de sa fille. Il s'agissait d'un autre habitant du quartier qui passait ses journées sur le terrain de basket. _

_Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le sofa face à elle et la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le livre qu'elle lisait, désintéressée de la conversation qui porterait probablement sur le dernier match de la NBA. _

_Les deux hommes s'agitèrent soudain et elle sursauta en voyant son père dégainer un revolver qu'il pointa sur le visiteur. La sécurité avait été retirée et l'autre homme avait les mains levées, un sachet entre les doigts._

_« Je ne veux pas de ta merde chez moi, casse toi ! »_

_Le visiteur battit en retrait sans attendre son reste tandis qu'MJ se recroquevillait derrière son livre, les yeux rivés sur le revolver. Son père passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ras et n'osa pas l'approcher en remarquant son angoisse._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu touches à ce genre de choses, dit-il plutôt. »_

MJ se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil affichait cinq heures du matin et la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Elle repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit, le regard embué de larmes. Sa mère avait répété les mots exacts de son père lorsqu'elle l'avait mis à la porte, lui, son arme et ses années de chômage qui s'accumulaient.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, alluma la lampe de chevet et se leva pour se préparer pour la journée. Sa tête de lit était contre le mur, face de la porte, pas tout à fait en face de celle-ci, la fenêtre du côté gauche avec la table de chevet et le bureau sur lequel elle travaillait. De l'autre côté, une guirlande trônait au-dessus d'un fauteuil confortable enfermé dans le coin de la pièce par la commode où elle rangeait ses vêtements. Un plaid était étendu sur le fauteuil et MJ le récupéra avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour déjeuner sans un bruit. Peter et Ned dormaient encore.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle surveillait Liz sans que la jeune femme confirme ses soupçons. Elle se rendait régulièrement au sous-sol du musée et Sphinx la soupçonnait de faire cela en toute illégalité mais aucune arme extra-terrestre ne sortait du jardin à papillons. Elle n'envisageait cependant pas de relâcher sa surveillance malgré l'insistance de Peter.

Ce dernier la rejoignit à la table à manger un peu plus tard et elle lui sourit faiblement avant de replonger le nez dans son thé, fatiguée. Ned lui tapota l'épaule avec sympathie lorsqu'il daigna à se lever, lui mettant son ours en peluche sous le nez en lui suggérant de retourner se coucher. MJ rit de ses pitreries et attrapa la peluche avant que Peter ne s'en empare. Son colocataire éclata de rire et la devança dans la salle de bain pendant qu'elle rassemblait son plaid autour d'elle. Elle secoua la tête sans s'en offusquer et retourna dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Elle avait une longue journée devant elle.

* * *

Les colocataires et super-héros quittèrent l'université bras dessus-bras dessous parce qu'MJ empêchait son acolyte de rejoindre Liz pour une énième soirée en tête à tête. La jeune femme ignorait Peter sans aucun scrupule et le remerciait chaleureusement à la fin de leurs sessions de révisions à la bibliothèque. Cela lassait Sphinx qui patrouillait de plus en plus souvent seule aussi prit-elle les choses en main, très littéralement, ce soir là.

Elle traîna son ami dans un café et l'assit à une table reculée avant de commander deux cafés serrés. Peter boudait mais ne faisait pas mine de se relever, ce qu'elle félicita d'un regard appuyé avant de sortir un cahier pour faire mine de travailler, murmurant à l'intention du jeune homme.

« Tu as surveillé un peu ce qu'elle faisait ? Tu peux aller au sous-sol sans danger maintenant.

\- Bien sûr que non, je sais qu'elle ne fait rien de mal ! se défendit-il un peu trop fort. »

MJ lui fit signe de baisser la voix et remercia le serveur qui leur apportait les consommations. Elle but son café d'une traite et reprit à voix basse.

« Peter, tu te rends compte que ce qu'elle fait est illégal ? C'est du détournement d'armes et déjà, pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'armes si elle construit seulement un radar ?

\- Parce qu'on ne fait jamais rien d'illégal peut-être ? »

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi répondre et abandonna en secouant la tête. Peter ne tenait pas compte de ses arguments et il ne servait à rien de les répéter. Elle avait bel et bien des cours à travailler ce qu'elle fit jusqu'à ce que son ami ne tienne plus en place. Michelle lui fit signe d'aller payer et rassembla ses affaires pour l'attendre à la sortie où il la rejoignit, l'air bougon.

« Oh, fais pas cette tête tu la verras demain, le taquina-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle le bouscula gentiment. Il se défendit sans y mettre vraiment de force et elle esquiva de justesse un passant, s'excusant sans le regarder. Le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement se fit dans une atmosphère moins pesante après cela mais MJ perdit son sourire en voyant un homme au pied des marches de l'immeuble.

Il avait une veste en cuir et un pantalon ajusté mais elle reconnaissait sans mal son père. William Jones avait trouvé un emploi dans une entreprise de nettoyage peu après le divorce avec Rachel. Il essayait régulièrement d'entrer en contact avec leur fille dans l'espoir de renouer un lien irrémédiablement fragilisé lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pointer une arme sur un petit dealer de drogue.

Michelle s'était arrêtée et Peter dû placer une main dans son dos car elle hésitait à avancer. Il surveilla l'homme du coin de l'oeil lorsqu'il voulut toucher MJ, le regard sévère.

« Michelle, on s'est croisé dans la rue, je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, commença timidement son père. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Répondit-il plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Bien ? Bien. »

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête pour appuyer ses propos et son père comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, la saluant d'une voix triste. Leurs échanges étaient toujours tendus mais MJ jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule en gravissant quatre à quatre les marches de l'entrée, Peter à ses côtés.

Elle les enferma à double tour dans leur appartement, le souffle court. Peter l'approcha prudemment, ne voulant pas la brusquer et la guida lentement jusqu'au sofa où il la fit asseoir avant de lui apporter une tasse de thé fumante.

« Ça va aller MJ ? »

William n'insistait jamais et en vérité, elle aurait peut-être bien aimé qu'il se donne plus de mal pour regagner sa confiance et peut-être ranimer la flamme du couple que formaient ses parents Il n'avait jamais signé les papiers de demande de divorce et Rachel s'était contentée de lui interdire de revenir dans leurs vies. MJ secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser et accepta la tasse que lui offrait Peter.

« Merci. »

* * *

La musique faisait trembler les murs et Tony Stark se déhanchait avec un plaisir non feint sur les notes de Mambo No.5 quand il aperçut une silhouette d'améthyste et de dorures contre la baie vitrée. Sphinx l'observait, l'amusement évident dans son regard. Il s'immobilisa, cacha sa gêne en se frottant le menton, le regard fuyant et revint finalement à son bureau, pour s'asseoir sur le rebord.

MJ se décolla de la vitre et plana un instant face à lui avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, facétieuse. Elle fit une pointe de danseuse étoile et esquissa quelques pas de danse dans les airs puis virevolta avec légèreté avant d'éclater de rire et il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour que son hilarité soit contagieuse.

Il fit signe à son armure fractionnée de le rejoindre sous le regard intrigué de la jeune femme. Elle était impressionnée de voir l'armure se recomposer autour de lui et s'écarta un peu plus de la baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser d'une commande vocale. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans le bureau et des papiers s'envolèrent quand il se propulsa dehors.

Tony frôla Sphinx en passant près d'elle et rit de son déséquilibre avant de s'éloigner dans le ciel étoilé. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite et passa sous lui, prudente, pour le dépasser sans efforts. Il mit les gaz et accéléra, amusé par son audace.

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue devant son bureau. Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'elle vienne un soir de victoire. Sa nouvelle armure était prête et il s'était permis une danse pour célébrer les améliorations qu'il lui avait apportées.

MJ avait les yeux rieurs et l'esprit compétitif dans le ciel, s'amusait de ses accélérations fulgurantes comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Sphinx se faisait insaisissable dès qu'il essayait de l'approcher, beaucoup plus souple que lui, changeait de direction rapidement et facilement mais, quand bien-même elle lui donnait du mal, il ne la perdait jamais longtemps de vue.

Tony lui coupa finalement la route et elle se rattrapa à son bras dans un rire, se détachant bien vite de lui. Elle ne s'enfuit cependant pas cette fois là et virevolta devant lui pour l'inviter à danser. Il tournoya avec elle dans une danse aérienne qu'Iron Man ne se permettait pas souvent et fit mine de lui offrir son bras pour lui proposer une danse. Lorsqu'elle la lui accorda, il prit doucement sa main pour la faire tourner sur elle-même. Sphinx se prêta au jeu et bientôt leurs mouvements saccadés s'apaisaient peu à peu.

MJ oscillait doucement au gré des courants ascendants, ne s'éloignant pas vraiment de lui mais sans tout à fait parvenir à rester à sa hauteur. Il suivit ses mouvements, perdant lentement de l'altitude avec elle.

Ils tournaient lentement sur eux-mêmes et elle finit par placer ses mains sur ses épaules, l'agrippant pour se laisser porter et reposer ses ailes qui palpitaient doucement derrière elle. Alors qu'il les ramenait doucement vers son bureau, Tony laissa la propulsion perdre en puissance et glissa un bras sécuritaire autour de sa taille pour esquisser un slow avant de se poser.

Dans ses bras, Michelle avait les yeux mi-clos et il se plaisait à imaginer un sourire sous son masque. Il la déposa à regret au sol et recula d'un pas prudent tandis que sa visière se relevait, dévoilant son visage. MJ croisa son regard en replaça du bout des doigts une longue et épaisse mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle l'avait constamment dans les yeux.

« Je veux t'inviter à sortir, souffla-t-il sans réfléchir.

\- Passe me chercher quand tu veux, répondit-elle sur le même ton. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Tony qui fit mine de ne pas en être à l'origine. Sphinx battit des cils puis des ailes sans rien dire, un sourire dans les yeux. Après de longues secondes, elle le contourna avec lenteur et déploya ses ailes en plongeant dans le vide pour disparaître dans la nuit sous le regard contemplatif d'Iron Man.

* * *

« Tu sais Peter, même si elle ne fait peut-être rien de mal en soi, ses travaux ont quand même des répercussions, commença timidement Sphinx.

\- Comme quoi ? répondit le jeune homme, obstiné.

\- Tu sais que le nectar que j'ai inhalé a été influencé par des radiations extraterrestres, celles de la technologie Chitauri.

\- Et alors ?

\- Si je me suis transformée c'est à cause d'elle, déclara avec plus de force MJ.

\- Et c'est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, répliqua Spider-man. »

Sphinx cessa de survoler le jardin à papillons et atterrit brutalement devant son ami. Il était accroupi sur le toit et observait comme souvent Liz pendant qu'elle faisait la fermeture du café.

« Non, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne suis pas comme toi Peter, je n'ai jamais rêvé de sauver le monde et pour être franche, je ne suis qu'à moitié convaincue par les valeurs des Avengers et les beaux principes de tous ces super-héros.

\- Pourtant tu as accepté le contrat de Stark, avança son ami en se redressant pour lui faire face.

\- Cela me permet de financer mes études, se défendit-elle.

\- Tu ne prends vraiment pas ça au sérieux n'est-ce pas ? Peter se faisait agressif. Ce n'est pas un emploi étudiant, on sauve des vies !

\- Pardon ? Parce que toi tu prends ça au sérieux peut-être ? Tu passes ton temps à mater la fille du mec que tu as envoyé en prison pour sauver des vies ! De quand date ta dernière patrouille ? S'est-il au moins passé quelque chose cette nuit là ?

\- Liz n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! s'exclama-t-il. »

MJ recula d'un pas, sidérée. Elle secoua négativement la tête et ne chercha pas à répondre, s'envolant plutôt pour retourner à l'appartement. Elle était fatiguée de surveiller un suspect à qui son acolyte donnait le bon Dieu sans confession et lasse de patrouiller inutilement. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qu'elle méritait et si Tony Stark passait la chercher elle sortirait avec plaisir. Sphinx pouvait bien s'octroyer un soir tranquille.

* * *

L'ambiance feutrée du bar branché ne surprit pas MJ. Le fait qu'on la laisse y entrer cependant, la laissa sceptique et elle effleura son chignon, qu'elle espérait chic, avec gêne. Tony posa sa main au creux de son dos et la fit avancer dans la salle enfumée, le regard obscurci par ses lunettes de soleil. La jeune femme avait enfilé une robe de soirée pour l'occasion et tira maladroitement dessus en s'asseyant au comptoir, mal à l'aise.

La petite robe noire avait fait hausser un sourcil à Tony lorsqu'il était passé la chercher, un index sur la monture de ses lunettes pour les baisser afin de bien la voir. Le cabriolet avait traversé la ville sans s'arrêter et ils étaient arrivés devant l'établissement à la clientèle élitiste en un rien de temps. MJ commanda un cocktail et s'étonna du choix de son cavalier qui se contenta d'un soda.

« Je ne bois plus, sauf quand je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas faire la couverture des magazines avec un verre de soda à la main, répondit-il.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Stark Industries commercialisait des boissons protéinées ces temps-ci, murmura Michelle.

\- C'est vrai, elles n'ont pas si mauvais goût quoi que les critiques en disent ! il rit. »

L'homme savait s'amuser et elle passa la soirée à rire de ses pitreries sans penser à ce qui la contrariait. Parfois, Tony allait trop loin dans ses taquineries irrespectueuses et le visage d'MJ se fermait. Il s'excusait immédiatement envers la personne qu'il avait malmenée et changeait de sujet, sensible au malaise de la jeune femme. Elle ne disait rien mais son regard parlait pour elle. Michelle avait cependant ses propres réparties cassantes et il se trouva plus d'une fois muet quand elle répliquait à ses boutades, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion et pas même le fait qu'elle le faisait marcher.

Il l'entraîna sur la terrasse du bar à minuit passé et la couvrit de sa veste quand elle frissonna. Ils contemplèrent la vue pendant de longues et silencieuses minutes. Tony s'était appuyé sur la rambarde et à ses doigts brillait l'absence de bague. MJ l'avait déjà remarqué et s'approcha de lui avec curiosité. Il s'adossa au muret de pierre pour lui faire face, la laissant examiner ses mains entre ses doigts graciles. Elle croisa son regard au bout d'un moment sans pouvoir tenir sa langue.

« Tu n'as pas de bague, elle constatait l'évidence.

\- J'ai divorcé. »

MJ hocha lentement la tête, sans faire de commentaire. Elle pouvait comprendre, songea-t-elle tandis que Tony reprenait la parole.

« Pepper et moi... c'est quelqu'un de formidable et elle ne méritait pas le peu que j'avais à lui offrir. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur moi et passait son temps à me baby-sitter. Moi-même, je n'avais pas envie d'une femme-mère, le complexe d'Oedipe... très peu pour moi, j'ai déjà eu assez de complexes à cause de mon père.

\- Tu ne nies pas avoir besoin d'une baby-sitter, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire.

\- C'est son métier et elle est grassement payée, répondit-il en riant. Elle s'est remariée avec le chef de la sécurité à Stark Industries. »

Il avait l'air heureux pour eux. La jeune femme leva les yeux quand il posa sa main sur sa taille et la rapprocha délicatement de lui. Il avait depuis longtemps glissé ses lunettes dans sa poche et son regard brun n'avait rien de sa dureté habituelle quand il faisait face à la presse ou au danger.

MJ battit des cils avant de fermer les yeux quand il se pencha vers elle. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et elle agrippa doucement sa nuque pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré qu'elle savoura avant de se détacher avec un léger sourire.

« Hum, commença-t-il, l'air gêné.

\- Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, chuchota-t-elle en reculant d'un pas. »

Tony semblait sur le point de regretter ses actes et MJ préféra s'échapper avant de l'entendre s'excuser. Le bruit de ses pas résonna longtemps dans les escaliers qu'elle dévala en courant. Elle sortit par une porte de service et détacha ses cheveux pour qu'ils masquent les traits de son visage avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler.

* * *

Sphinx survola le jardin à papillons sans en informer Peter. L'Araignée était probablement dans les parages et si elle ne le voyait pas pour le moment, cela risquait de ne pas durer. Elle s'approcha en quelques battements d'ailes de la porte de service avec l'intention de la forcer pour aller examiner de plus près ce que faisait exactement Liz. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut jamais l'occasion, fauchée en plein vol par Spider-man. Son acolyte la plaqua au sol sans ménagement et ses ailes disparurent sous la rudesse du choc. La texture rugueuse d'une poudre poussiéreuse lui irrita le dos tandis qu'elle essayait de se défaire de son étreinte.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fais ce que tu aurais du faire depuis longtemps, répondit-elle avec hargne.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Vérifier qu'elle ne t'a pas menti !

\- Elle ne m'a pas menti ! s'insurgea Peter.

\- Pourquoi dois-je cacher des choses à Tony dans ce cas là ?

\- Ah, c'est Tony maintenant ? l'imita-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, aucun projet douteux, elle ne t'utiliserait pas comme chien de garde ! s'exclama MJ. »

Elle se débattit pour le repousser et roula sur le côté lorsqu'il eut assez relâché son étreinte pour lui permettre une telle manœuvre. Se redressant sur un genou, Sphinx plongea la main dans le tas de poudre qui demeurait à la place qu'elle avait occupée un peu plus tôt et jeta la poignée dont elle s'était emparée au visage de Peter.

Son masque ne suffit pas à en neutraliser les effets soporifiques et MJ se releva souplement avant même qu'il ne se soit effondré par terre. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la porte pour constater que le système de sécurité reposait sur un badge d'authentification qu'elle n'avait pas.

Sphinx jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et observa Spider-man qui remuait déjà et luttait contre les effets de la poudre qu'il avait inhalée. Elle envisagea de l'affronter pour lui mettre du plomb dans le crâne et se ravisa, elle ne faisait probablement pas le poids. MJ avait de toute façon la confirmation qu'elle cherchait : Liz avait assurément l'intention de se venger de Stark Industries et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à Peter par la même occasion.

Elle récupéra ce qui restait de la poudre soporifique dans une sacoche en tissu et s'envola tandis que son acolyte reprenait ses esprits. Il était temps de faire quelques ajustements à son costume, décréta-t-elle. Il lui faudrait aussi un gadget pour forcer les portes du musée, ajouta MJ dans le message qu'elle adressa à Tony Stark.

Il s'en occuperait le plus rapidement possible, répondit-il lorsqu'elle se posa à l'appartement. Elle sourit et s'assit près de Ned qui jouait à la console, attrapant la deuxième manette pour se joindre à lui. Sphinx avait bien besoin d'une soirée tranquille de plus et elle passait bien trop peu de temps avec Ned ces jours-ci.

Elle s'appliqua donc à rattraper le temps perdu jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et ignora Peter lorsqu'il passa dans le salon pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Ned ne fit pas de remarque à propos de leur scission et MJ lui en fut reconnaissante, le saluant bientôt pour aller se coucher et se reposer avant la journée de cours qui l'attendait le lendemain.

* * *

MJ n'avait jamais vu l'atelier où Iron Man créait ses armures. Elle l'observa donc avec curiosité lorsqu'il l'invita au sous-sol pour découvrir sa tenue améliorée. La salle était spacieuse et encombrée à la fois, avec dans les vitrines accolées aux murs les différents modèles des armures du super-héros.

Michelle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée et traversa un hologramme sans y faire attention. Elle s'arrêta au centre du système qu'il mettait en scène et l'étudia, intéressée avant que Tony ne se racle la gorge et attire son attention. Il fit disparaître l'hologramme et lui montra le mannequin qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Le costume n'avait en apparence pas changé mais son créateur l'invita à l'essayer pour constater elle-même les ajouts qui y avaient été apportés. MJ agrippa les bords de son haut pour le retirer d'un geste naturel tandis que Tony arquait un sourcil et regardait l'air de rien sur le côté pour ne pas donner l'impression de se rincer l'œil.

Sphinx secoua la tête de droite à gauche en retenant un rire et retira son pantalon en s'approchant la tenue. Encore en sous-vêtements, elle lança un regard au multimillionnaire par-dessus son épaule et s'amusa de son expression médusée.

N'y tenant plus, elle rit et enfila le costume, qui s'ajusta à sa silhouette tandis qu'elle mettait ses bottes et ses gants pour compléter la tenue. Le tissu était toujours aussi souple qu'avant mais le corset avait été définitivement renforcé et elle constata en serrant les poings que ses gants disposaient à présent de lames rétractables.

Lorsqu'elle bougeait les doigts d'une certaine façon, un gaz lacrymogène inflammable était diffusé de sa main droite tandis que la gauche projetait la poudre soporifique qu'elle avait peu à peu accumulée. Sphinx s'estima satisfaite et se tourna vers Tony qui s'était assis, les bras croisés.

« C'est parfait, commenta-t-elle avec reconnaissance. Merci.

\- J'ai aussi les gadgets que tu m'as demandés, il désigna une mallette d'un mouvement de menton. Peter n'en a pas profité pour faire des réclamations ?

\- Non, il est trop occupé à draguer pour ça. elle rit mais cela sonnait faux. »

Le businessman ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, cela se voyait. MJ n'allait pas lui faire part de ses contrariétés, ne voulant pas l'impliquer dans ce qui risquait de lui porter préjudice. Si ce qu'elle soupçonnait s'avérait juste, Iron Man ne serait pas à son avantage face à la technologie que Liz développait. Et puis, ce n'était pas son rôle.

Iron Man et les Avengers sauvaient le monde. Spider-man et maintenant Sphinx rassuraient la population et s'occupaient de contrecarrer des projets de petite envergure comme celui-ci.

La jeune femme sourit en venant s'appuyer contre plan de travail de Tony. Elle n'avait pas mis le masque et il ne lâchait pas son visage des yeux comme pour l'apprécier pendant qu'il le pouvait. Il la contempla longuement avant de tendre le bras pour agripper sa taille et la ramener de son côté, lui montrant la zone où il assemblait ses armures pour lui expliquer ses dernières améliorations.

MJ l'écouta avec attention, passionnée par ce qu'il créait. Il tourna la tête vers elle, tout sourire, tandis qu'elle le questionnait sur l'utilisation obscure d'une nouvelle fonctionnalité et elle était sur le point de se pencher pour lui voler un baiser quand la porte vitrée de l'atelier coulissa.

Celle qu'elle soupçonnait être Pepper entra en feuilletant des papiers et se figea en les apercevant. MJ se redressa immédiatement, gênée et Tony retira son bras d'autour d'elle sans oser regarder l'une ou l'autre des deux femmes.

La nouvelle arrivante secoua la tête et se reprit, expliquant qu'elle déposait seulement un rapport d'activité de Stark Industries avant de prendre congé non sans adresser un regard empli de curiosité à Michelle. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à faire de même, récupérant ses vêtements avant de repartir.

Elle avait encore la sensation fantôme de son bras autour de sa taille et regrettait de ne pas avoir celle de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme beaucoup d'hommes plus âgés, il semblait hésiter face à la possibilité d'une relation avec elle, songea MJ en prenant son envol.

Tony l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le ciel étoilé et ne se retourna pas quand la porte vitrée coulissa une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Pepper. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à ses côtés sans voir ce qu'il regardait, se contentant de croiser les bras avant de parler.

« La fameuse Sphinx. Je la pensais plus âgée.

\- Elle fait plus vieille que son âge, concéda-t-il sans la regarder.

\- ... Pepper gloussa. Elle compense en maturité par rapport à toi, le taquina-t-elle. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se demander si, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. A côté de lui, Pepper reprit son sérieux et lui tapota doucement l'épaule sans rien ajouter de plus. Tony inspira profondément et soupira longuement avant de se détourner et de retourner à son atelier avec la sensation fantôme d'avoir encore MJ dans les bras.

* * *

Sphinx encaissa un douloureux coup de poing et regretta pour la première fois l'absence de Peter. Elle et Spider-man ne patrouillaient plus ensemble depuis qu'elle avait essayé de s'infiltrer dans le jardin à papillons et elle attendait qu'il baisse sa garde pour recommencer. Ces derniers temps il rendait même visite à Liz pour s'assurer que Michelle n'interviendrait pas.

Ce soir là la vit fondre sur un groupe de malfrats qu'elle surveillait depuis quelques temps car ils stationnaient devant une bijouterie chaque soir. Ils avaient fini par sortir de la voiture et briser la vitrine pour s'emparer des accessoires exposés. MJ s'était interposée et bougeait maintenant sa mâchoire douloureuse avec prudence après avoir endormi l'homme qui l'avait frappée. A la douleur lancinante faisait écho les lamentations stridentes de l'alarme anti-vol de la bijouterie.

Ils étaient trois et les deux autres pointaient respectivement une barre de fer et un revolver dans sa direction. Elle roula derrière le capot de la voiture bélier qu'ils avaient utilisée pour entrer dans la bijouterie et évita de justesse la balle qui lui était destinée. Sphinx lança un regard méfiant à l'homme au volant mais il avait été assommé par l'airbag lors de l'impact.

Un coup de feu résonna à nouveau, un peu trop près d'elle à son goût et elle se réfugia un peu plus derrière la voiture, cherchant à voir leurs reflets dans ce qui restait de la vitrine. La lumière des lampadaires ne laissait que deviner les mouvements des deux hommes et elle ne vit pas le bras du quatrième, revenu à lui, bouger avant qu'il ne se soit emparé de ses cheveux pour tirer d'un coup sec.

La jeune femme étouffa un cri et se contorsionna pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui le renvoya d'où il venait. Sa tête déclencha le klaxon en heurtant le volant mais il fut aussitôt recouvert par les hurlements des sirènes de police qui approchaient.

MJ se releva avec empressement et fit face aux deux autres, les bras levés dans un simulacre de posture de combat. Face à un pistolet, elle n'était pas certaine que ses lames rétractables servent à grand chose. Elle les dégaina quand même et para la barre de fer que le premier essaya de lui asséner sur la tête. Le repoussant d'un coup de pied, Sphinx lui jeta de la poudre au visage et ne le regarda pas s'effondrer avant de se tourner vers le dernier. Il appuya sur la détente et le coup de feu partit tandis qu'elle déployait ses ailes pour éviter la balle.

La membrane de son aile droite fut transpercée de part en part et elle gémit de douleur, découvrant pour la première fois qu'elle pouvait souffrir des blessures qu'on infligeait à ses ailes. Déjà, elles se dissolvaient en une poudre brillante qui ne l'affectait pas mais que les vestiges de son mouvement pour s'envoler portèrent jusqu'à son agresseur.

Il tomba endormi et elle à genoux, la main plaquée contre la gorge tandis qu'elle luttait contre une envie de vomir. Sphinx était couverte de poudre et incapable de faire réapparaître ses ailes malgré l'urgence des sirènes de police qui hurlaient de plus en plus fort. Elle étouffait derrière son masque et voulut l'arracher quand un changement dans l'air l'alerta. Une main métallique se posa sur son épaule avant qu'elle ait le temps d'avertir l'individu qu'elle ne voyait pas de ne pas la toucher s'il ne voulait pas être empoisonné.

« Inspire profondément, ça va aller. Je suis là, lui parvint la voix modifiée de Tony. »

Iron Man la redressa prudemment et passa un bras sous ses jambes pour la soulever avec douceur. Il la bascula dans ses bras afin la porter plus facilement et resserra ses doigts autour de son bras et sa jambe en la serrant contre lui avant de s'envoler au-dessus des voitures de police qui se garaient en catastrophe devant la bijouterie.

MJ battit difficilement des cils et tira d'une main faible sur son masque pour l'abaisser et prendre une profonde inspiration. L'air frais la soulagea et peu à peu, la douleur qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle s'atténua. Ses paupières retombèrent devant ses yeux et elle ne vit pas défiler les étoiles au-dessus d'eux tandis que Tony la ramenait chez elle.

Il entra par la fenêtre du salon toujours laissée entrouverte et se dirigea vers ce qu'il devinait être la chambre de la jeune femme qu'il portait en tâchant de ne pas réveiller le colocataire de Michelle. Cette dernière remua faiblement dans ses bras quand il la déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit et agrippa son poignet tandis qu'il se redressait. Tony releva la visière de son armure et croisa le regard vague d'MJ, s'accroupissant immédiatement pour être à sa hauteur.

« Ne pars pas, souffla-t-elle en agrippant sa main. »

Il hésita pendant qu'elle se redressait et ne sut pas refuser quand elle passa ses bras autour de lui malgré l'armure qu'il portait. La terreur était encore bien visible dans le regard d'MJ lorsqu'elle appuya son front brûlant contre le métal glacé de l'armure et elle renifla discrètement pour ne pas l'alerter du malaise qui la déchirait en deux à cet instant.

Elle avait toujours considéré ses ailes comme une transformation, de la même façon que la chenille sortait du cocon sous forme de papillon mais ce soir là elle réalisait que ses ailes faisaient partie intégrante d'elle, une extension de son anatomie qui pouvait être blessée au même titre que le reste et la faire souffrir parce que sans ses ailes, elle n'était pas tout à fait Sphinx et MJ n'était plus tout à fait certaine de pouvoir se défaire de son alter-ego héroïque.

Sphinx relâcha Iron Man à contrecœur pour le laisser sortir de son armure et en profita pour passer dans la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa de la poudre qui demeurait sur ses épaules et sa tenue, qu'elle retira afin d'enfiler les vêtements qu'elle portait habituellement pour dormir.

Tony s'était assis au bord du lit pendant son absence et leva la tête lorsqu'elle revint, lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. MJ lui en rendit un tremblant et se lova entre les couvertures sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour l'y rejoindre. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de sport et un débardeur qui laissait transparaître le réacteur dans sa poitrine et elle le soupçonna d'avoir sauté dans son armure pour venir à sa rescousse sans perdre de temps.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement. Où était Peter ?

\- A un rendez-vous galant, répondit MJ dans un soupir. »

Ils roulèrent des yeux au même moment et n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. La guirlande accrochée au-dessus du fauteuil au coin de la pièce produisait juste assez de lumière pour qu'ils discernent le visage l'un de l'autre et MJ fit signe à Tony de s'allonger avec elle en tournant le dos à la guirlande. Il fit de même et appuya sa tête sur son bras replié en la regardant à la dérobée.

Son épaule se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration et il sentait encore sa frayeur bien qu'elle se soit calmée. Tony se mordit la lèvre avant de se rapprocher pour passer un bras autour de sa taille dans l'espoir de la rassurer. MJ se laissa aller contre lui et confia à voix basse que la poudre qu'elle utilisait pour combattre était tirée de ce que laissaient derrière elles ses ailes. Sphinx ne pouvait pas les rétracter, simplement les faire disparaître. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient blessées avant de se dissoudre et elle n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi déchirant.

Il y eut un peu de bruit dans le salon puis dans la chambre de Peter et Tony resserra son bras autour d'MJ tandis que le sommeil les emportait peu à peu. Ce fut une nuit sans rêves qui laissa place à un soleil timide et hésitant à traverser le rideau accroché à la fenêtre. Michelle fut la première à se réveiller et se retourna doucement, en quête de chaleur qu'elle trouva en se blottissant contre le torse de Tony.

Ses mouvements l'avaient réveillé et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'MJ froissait son haut entre ses doigts, inquiète. Elle craignait qu'une fois bien réveillé Iron Man s'enferme dans son armure et s'en aille sans demander son reste.

Il se contenta de distraitement caresser son bras en murmurant un bonjour encore endormi qui la fit sourire. Tony battit des cils, se réveillant petit à petit et s'enquit de son sommeil en insistant sur le fait qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir bien dormi pour justifier qu'il passe la nuit dans un lit trop petit pour deux personnes. MJ le repoussa doucement en faisant mine de protester et se redressa sur un coude pour croiser son regard, faussement vexée.

« Tu aurais préféré dormir dans le canapé peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi pas par terre pendant que tu y es ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Elle le poussa une nouvelle fois et il fit semblant de tomber, l'attirant plutôt contre son torse tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le matelas étroit. Tony fixa le plafond pendant de longues minutes de silence et sursauta en se replongeant dans le sommeil. MJ avait bien failli faire de même et se leva promptement pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il ne daigna pas à bouger, un bras passé derrière la tête tandis qu'il la regardait s'activer dans la chambre pour trouver un vêtement plus épais à enfiler par-dessus sa tenue de nuit.

Sphinx s'arrêta au pied du lit, engoncée dans un pullover trop grand pour elle et arqua un sourcil pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de se lever. Le businessman ne fit pas mine de bouger et elle tira la couverture pour l'y encourager, sans succès. Dépitée, elle allait sortir de la chambre sans lui quand une idée lui vint et elle s'approcha du lit avec un air qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Tony se redressa à demi, paré à toute éventualité sauf celle qu'elle agrippe son haut pour le lui retirer et s'enfuir avec. Elle sortit de la chambre en riant et passa derrière le canapé pour échapper à son poursuivant, découvrant avec surprise Peter étendu dessus.

Ses rires avaient réveillé son colocataire qui passa en position assise, pas tout à fait sorti du sommeil et regarda autour de lui. La vision de Tony Stark torse nu dans le salon suffit à chasser les dernières bribes de fatigue dans son regard et il fronça les sourcils avant de dire la première chose qui lui passa par la tête avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Z'êtes bien conservé, Mr Stark. »

MJ se figea et le concerné battit des cils, surpris, avant de secouer la tête sans répondre et de faire un signe de main impérieux à la jeune femme. Elle lui jeta son haut sans se faire prier et baissa les yeux sur Peter, sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le canapé ?

\- J'ai laissé mon lit à Liz, répondit-il en s'asseyant au bord du sofa. »

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive mais ne dit rien, passant plutôt dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Tony enfilait son débardeur. Il la rejoignit et l'observa faire cuire des pancakes d'un geste mécanique, demandant silencieusement.

« Liz ?

\- Friendzone, le rendez-vous galant d'hier, souffla-t-elle tout aussi bas. »

Ils lancèrent tous les deux un regard discret à Peter qui observait la porte de sa chambre d'un air anxieux, attendant probablement que Liz se lève. Cette dernière ne tarda pas, sûrement réveillée par l'activité dans l'appartement et l'odeur de nourriture qui l'attira jusqu'à la table à manger. Elle ne dit rien en s'asseyant en face de Tony mais son regard passa de lui à MJ dans un éclat intelligent qui fit serrer les dents à la jeune femme.

Liz ne s'attarda pas après le petit-déjeuner et partit précipitamment tandis que Ned prenait sa place à table et terminait l'assiette qu'elle avait à peine touchée. Avoir Iron Man face à lui ne sembla pas lui couper l'appétit, bien au contraire et il se resservit en complimentant sa colocataire pour la cuisson.

MJ raccompagna Tony jusqu'à la fenêtre après le déjeuner et lui sourit timidement sous les regards insistants de ses colocataires. Elle murmura un remerciement et le regarda disparaître dans le ciel avant d'esquiver les questions des deux hommes qui cohabitaient avec elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortit enfin, Peter ronchonnait car il avait très peu de temps pour se préparer avant de partir en cours et Ned riait de son malheur.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur de l'obscurité et son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour contenir un cri. Sphinx ne voyait rien, l'air qu'elle aspirait à grandes goulées sentait le renfermé et elle était ligotée. Assise, ses jambes étaient attachées aux pieds d'une chaise et ses poignets au dossier, noués ensemble par une corde qui tiraillait sa peau...

La peau ? Soudain, tout lui revint. Elle était passée aux toilettes entre son cours de biologie et la pratique au laboratoire de l'université, comme elle le faisait souvent et n'avait pas eu le temps de se glisser dans une cabine qu'un coup sur la tête l'avait assommée. MJ s'était rattrapée à la cuvette des toilettes, sonnée mais on lui avait plaqué un tissu humide contre le visage et elle avait tourné de l'oeil sans voir son agresseur.

MJ battit des cils et toussa, étouffée par le sac en toile de jute qu'on lui avait probablement mis sur la tête. Tout son être se crispa tandis qu'elle alertait son agresseur de son réveil et elle tenta vainement de se défaire de ses liens en entendant ce dernier ou plutôt, cette dernière, approcher. Le bruit de ses talons sur le sol était un indicateur auquel elle se fia, les muscles bandés et elle ferma brutalement les yeux quand on lui arracha ce qui recouvrait son visage.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Liz était penchée sur elle, le visage fermé et le regard déterminé. MJ serra les dents, sentant encore sur sa langue pâteuse le goût amer du produit qu'elle avait inhalé. Elle voulut lui cracher au visage et se ravisa pour ne pas aggraver son cas. Ce n'était pas normal, que Liz l'ait enlevée, Sphinx n'avait pas encore tenté d'agir à son encontre...

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en avance sur les évènements ? lança-t-elle plutôt.

\- Vu ta proximité avec Tony Stark je pense que c'était une précaution que j'avais tout intérêt à prendre. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que tu lui dises de se méfier de moi, n'est-ce pas ? répondit nonchalamment l'autre étudiante. »

Elle esquiva promptement le crachat et pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle envisageait de la gifler pour cet affront. MJ s'apprêta à encaisser un coup qui ne vint jamais.

« Peut-être que tu n'en avais pas l'intention, après tout tu n'as même pas vraiment essayé d'éloigner Peter de moi.

\- Tu ne te servais pas de lui, rétorqua Michelle.

\- C'est vrai, je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui mais maintenant peut-être qu'il aura son utilité. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus et s'éloigna de quelques pas sous les yeux médusés de Sphinx. Les deux femmes se trouvaient sous le musée du jardin à papillon. Le hangar s'était vidé depuis la dernière visite d'MJ et il ne restait plus que le plan de travail où étaient alignées quelques armes, ainsi qu'une plateforme où trônaient des ailes mécaniques.

« Un petit projet perso ? demanda Sphinx en les désignant du menton.

\- Damage Control n'a rien laissé de la technologie qu'avait développée mon père et je n'ai retrouvé que ses premiers croquis, à peine détaillés. Je viens seulement de terminer d'assembler le prototype que j'ai développé et je sais déjà qu'il ne fonctionnera pas, confia Liz en effleurant tour à tour les armes. Mais ce n'est qu'un extra. »

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pistolet extraterrestre le plus large de tous et MJ tenta désespérément de se fondre avec le dossier de sa chaise.

« J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire tomber le monopole de Stark Industries et Iron Man avec. »

Liz se retourna vers MJ, l'arme sous le bras et dangereusement pointée sur elle. Elle s'approcha à pas mesurés, enclenchant le mécanisme du pistolet qui bourdonna sous l'afflux d'énergie.

« Ce ne sera bientôt plus ton problème, je ne vais pas attendre que tu t'en mêles pour me débarrasser de toi. Je suis désolée MJ, c'est probablement à cause de mes expérimentations que tu es devenue Sphinx. Les radiations ont influencé l'écosystème du jardin et la maladresse de Peter en me voyant t'a condamnée à une existence dont tu n'as jamais désiré. Je vais mettre fin à ton calvaire. »

Il y avait une pointe de compassion dans le regard de Liz qui terrorisa Michelle. Le canon de l'arme était pointé sur elle et la jeune femme en contempla la noirceur sans y trouver le soulagement que l'autre étudiante pensait lui donner. C'était peut-être sa façon de vivre en paix avec ce qu'elle allait faire mais tandis qu'MJ affrontait la menace imminente de sa disparition, car l'arme ne se contentait pas de donner la mort mais désintégrait ses victimes, elle réalisait qu'être Sphinx n'était plus un calvaire.

Ses ailes jaillirent avec une explosion de lumière et se refermèrent autour d'elle dans un cocon protecteur qui reçut l'impact en frémissant, tombant lentement en poussière. Les ailes avaient cisaillé ses vêtements ainsi que la corde en surgissant de son dos et disparaissaient sans laisser de résidus soporifiques tandis que Sphinx basculait en arrière et rampait douloureusement hors de portée. Déjà, une nouvelle paire se reformait dans son dos et l'adrénaline prenait la place de la douleur pour l'aider à se relever.

Peut-être allait-elle y passer mais ce ne serait pas sans lutter pour empêcher Liz de parvenir à ses fins. La jeune femme pointait de nouveau sur elle son arme extraterrestre et Sphinx s'envola avant d'être touchée par un jet de technologie avancée. Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide et n'osait espérer que sa disparition avait été remarquée pour alerter un allié compétent. Au point où elle en était, MJ n'était pas certaine de pouvoir croire que Peter essaierait de la sauver.

Elle contourna le plan de travail dans l'espoir de trouver une arme qu'elle pourrait utiliser mais il fut pulvérisé avant qu'elle mette la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Sphinx se réfugia derrière la plateforme sans qu'aucune explosion ne retentisse dans son dos. Elle en déduisit, sans vraiment y penser, que Liz tenait assez à son prototype pour ne pas le détruire en voulant la terrasser et jeta un regard vers le reste du hangar depuis son abri impromptu. La jeune femme avançait à pas prudents dans sa direction, l'arme dirigée vers la plateforme mais légèrement pointée vers le bas.

« Liz, on est pas obligées d'en arriver là ! On pourrait demander une compensation, aussi généreuse qu'il le faut, à Tony ! Je peux appuyer ta demande ! »

Un rire fut sa seule réponse.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui fera sortir mon père de prison, trancha une voix bien trop proche d'elle. »

Sphinx se jeta hors de portée et échappa de justesse au coup de feu. L'arme faisait plus de lumière que de bruit aussi remarqua-t-elle immédiatement celui, discret mais bien présent, de la propulsion de l'armure d'Iron Man. Il traversa le hangar et la prit dans ses bras dans une traînée de feu qui pulvérisa un mur avant que Liz ait le temps de leur tirer dessus. En quelques secondes ils survolaient le parc où était situé le jardin à papillons et disparaissaient dans le ciel, bientôt suivis par une ombre métallique qui crachota et s'écrasa hors de vue des forces de l'ordre qui balisaient le musée. La police ne trouva qu'un hangar dévasté.

* * *

« Comment m'as-tu localisée ? demanda MJ d'une voix croassante. »

Iron Man l'avait déposée sur le canapé, au pied d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu de bois désuet compte-tenu de la température extérieure. Il défaisait consciencieusement les pieds de la chaise restés accrochés à ses jambes, pas encore sorti de l'armure dont seule la visière était relevée et répondit sans la regarder.

« J'ai localisé ton téléphone. »

Elle sourit, acceptant cette explication qu'elle jugeait logique. Liz s'était attaquée à elle pendant ses heures de cours, quand elle n'avait pas son costume sur elle et si elle ne doutait pas qu'un GPS y était intégré, Tony n'aurait pas pu s'en servir cette fois là. Son sourire tourna à la grimace tandis que la douleur reprenait ses droits sur son corps.

« J'ai des antidouleurs, l'informa Iron Man. »

Il avait les yeux rivés sur elle et MJ trouva la force de soulever les coins de ses lèvres pour le rassurer, les bras serrés autour d'elle pour oublier la sensation de ses ailes usées par le combat. Tony fit une moue et jeta les pieds de la chaise dans le feu qui rugit en les dévorant avidement tandis que l'homme sortait de l'armure. Il la renvoya dans un coin de la pièce d'un geste négligeant et s'assit au bord du canapé, prenant délicatement l'une de ses mains entre les siennes et glissant dans l'autre un verre d'eau et un cachet.

« Il va me falloir des explications, exigea-t-il calmement. »

MJ soupira et lui résuma ce qu'il s'était passé avant de lui confier ce qu'elle savait ainsi que ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

« Peter est compromis, conclut-elle. Et Liz en a définitivement après toi, ainsi que les moyens de contrecarrer ton armure.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, la technologie que j'utilise est gardée secrète et inégalée. »

Sphinx lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais garda obstinément la bouche close. Il ne servait à rien d'argumenter quand il était si sûr de lui et elle si affaiblie. Elle tendit plutôt les bras vers lui.

« Aide moi à me relever et appelle un taxi, je serais mieux dans mon lit.

\- Hors de question, tu restes ici. »

Elle voulut lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait ni ses affaires ni son costume mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était en état d'enfiler la tenue de toute façon et il la soulevait déjà pour l'emmener dans une autre pièce. MJ noua ses bras autour du cou de Tony et soupira quand il la déposa sur un lit, se lovant contre les oreillers tandis qu'il la recouvrait d'une couverture, le regard voilé d'inquiétude.

« Repose toi, souffla-t-il. »

MJ ferma les yeux et n'osa pas les rouvrir quand il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule et l'appartement intelligent de Tony répondait à la moindre de ses demandes. Elle se redressa sur le lit et eut à peine le temps de se tirer du sommeil en se demandant quelle heure il était que l'intelligence artificielle lui répondait. MJ s'assit au bord du lit en se tenant la tête entre les mains, étonnée par l'obéissance du programme et soupira lourdement.

« Où est Tony ? »

L'appartement ne lui répondit pas immédiatement mais un écran en face du lit s'alluma et elle le contempla sans comprendre tandis que les actualités défilaient aussi vite que l'image changeait pour suivre les évènements. Finalement, elle aperçut Iron Man qui survolait Stark Industries et au pied du bâtiment, Liz engoncée dans un exosquelette mécanique dont toutes les armes étaient pointés sur l'entrée des hangars de Damage Control.

Michelle jura et bondit hors du lit. Le corps encore endolori par sa douloureuse entrevue avec Liz la veille, elle sauta par la fenêtre et s'envola promptement en direction du bâtiment assiégé par Liz. Ses ailes étaient lourdes, moins maniables qu'à l'accoutumée mais elle ne s'en souciait guère, trop inquiète pour Tony qui n'avait pas pris en compte ses avertissements. Si Liz neutralisait son armure, il serait à sa merci et la jeune femme avait déjà prouvé à Sphinx qu'elle n'avait pas de pitié.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, ce qu'elle craignait était déjà réalité. Un genou à terre, Iron Man tentait désespérément d'arracher une ventouse mécanique attachée à sa jambe mais sa main gantée s'avérait incapable de toucher l'appareil. Sphinx tomba brutalement au sol en évitant un coup de feu et roula dans les débris laissés par l'affrontement entre Liz et Iron Man. L'étudiante pulvérisa le rocher derrière lequel MJ avait trouvé refuge et elle se précipita vers l'homme en armure en échappant aux coups de feu tirés sur elle.

« Couvre moi ! lança-t-elle à son allié. »

Tony n'hésita pas une seconde avant de viser Liz et la projeter en arrière d'une rafale d'énergie tandis que Sphinx s'emparait à mains nues de l'appareil attaché à la jambe du super-héros. Il voulut l'en empêcher, l'air horrifié mais le champ de force qui repoussait sa main à lui resta sans effet sur celle d'MJ qui arracha la ventouse et la jeta au loin tandis qu'Iron Man repoussait un nouvel assaut de Liz.

« Ok, laisse là démolir tout ça, on s'occupera d'elle quand tu seras immunisé contre la technologie Chitauri qu'elle a modifié pour te neutraliser, ordonna Sphinx. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir l'expression sur son visage pour savoir qu'il n'appréciait pas le ton qu'elle avait employé mais Tony garda ses complaintes pour lui tard et décolla peu après qu'elle se soit envolée, la couvrant une nouvelle fois tandis qu'ils battaient en retraite. Les coups de feu les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée, puis Liz dirigea sa rage sur le bâtiment dont il ne resta bientôt plus que des ruines.

A l'appartement, Iron Man sortit précipitamment de son armure et l'allongea dans le canapé pour regarder de plus près les dégâts sur la jambe touchée par la technologie de Liz. Il n'y avait, en surface, rien de visible mais MJ devina dans ses marmonnements que la ventouse avait court-circuité la jambe et qu'il n'avait plus été capable de s'en servir jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire l'appareil. Ce dernier n'avait laissé aucun résidu expliquant le champ de force qui repoussait le reste de l'armure pour l'empêcher de retirer lui-même le corps étranger.

MJ s'assit prudemment au bord du sofa tandis qu'il étudiait de plus près le mécanisme dans la jambe endommagé sans y trouver de dégâts durable. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle l'avait prévenu et effleura distraitement l'une de ses ailes, ce qui la fit sursauter et éloigner sa main de la membrane colorée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle les avait gardées. Tony releva la tête en remarquant sa surprise et fronça les sourcils à la vue des ailes qui palpitaient doucement dans le dos de Sphinx.

Il posa le petit outil qu'il utilisait pour faire ses vérifications et croisa le regard d'MJ sans tout de suite parler, accroupi au pied du canapé tandis qu'elle caressait distraitement la visière de l'armure. La jeune femme retraça du bout des doigts le visage que le métal laissait deviner.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda finalement Tony.

\- Je ne suis pas en état de me battre, avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Il faut contacter Peter, décida-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je doute qu'il se joigne à nous pour mettre hors d'état de nuire la fille dont il est amoureux. »

Iron Man fit une moue mais n'écarta pas l'idée et MJ n'insista pas. Peut-être parviendrait-il à le raisonner. Elle avait échoué et était prête à affronter Spider-man s'il le fallait. Sphinx n'avait plus combattu à ses côtés depuis assez longtemps pour s'être fait à l'idée. Elle soupira et se laissa aller en arrière, grimaçant quand ses ailes se froissèrent contre le dossier du canapé. Tony la suivit des yeux, l'air compatissant et se redressa en lançant un regard à l'ensemble de la pièce.

« Que puis-je faire à manger ? demanda-t-il dans le vide.

\- Avec les ingrédients disponibles et non périmés, des spaghettis à la carbonara semblent être la recette la plus facile à réaliser, répondit mécaniquement l'intelligence artificielle.

\- Merci. »

Il lui offrit un sourire séducteur avant de faire signe à son armure d'aller se ranger dans le coin de la pièce qui lui était assigné. MJ le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il se mettait en cuisine et soupira lourdement en voyant sa façon de s'y prendre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour décider qu'elle ne voulait pas manger des spaghettis carbonisées et se lever afin d'aller assister le multimillionnaire dans la préparation du repas.

Tony fit une moue mais la laissa prendre les choses en main et se vit même chasser vers la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de toute la sueur et la mauvaise odeur qu'il avait accumulées en affrontant Liz. Ils ignorèrent les informations télévisées qui surnommaient la jeune femme le Phénix car elle avait pris la relève de son père et MJ rit des pitreries de son hôte lorsqu'il sortit une bouteille de vin de sa maigre cave. Il la présenta en français sans qu'elle y comprenne grand chose, un sourire séduit aux lèvres. Il se moqua de ses ailes qui ne voulaient pas disparaître et elle les agita pour l'éblouir et le dissuader de la taquiner, n'y gagnant qu'un compliment.

« Digne d'une œuvre d'art, souffla Tony.

\- Hum ?

\- Tes ailes, lorsque tu les déploies. »

Il avait un sourire timide aux lèvres et Michelle battit lentement des cils. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait jamais connu de suite car elle n'avait pas le courage de rassurer les hésitations du multimillionnaire. S'il était intimidé par leur différence d'âge et ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer au profit de la maturité qu'elle affichait, elle ne voulait pas se leurrer et voir son cœur se briser lorsqu'à terme, il s'avérerait incapable de la fréquenter.

Elle avait bien cru, lorsqu'il avait apporté les améliorations à sa tenue, qu'il y avait quelque chose mais Pepper était arrivée et soudain, elle avait douté. Lorsqu'il était resté avec elle après l'avoir secourue, elle avait espéré que la nuit passée ensemble allait l'amener à faire un geste pour concrétiser ou avorter leur relation hésitante mais Liz avait passé la nuit dans le lit de Peter et deviné l'identité de Sphinx. Encore une fois, Tony l'avait sauvée et elle sentait toujours le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur son front avant de la laisser se reposer.

MJ se leva prudemment et s'approcha de lui en ignorant ses yeux rivés sur elle. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la jeune femme glissa prudemment ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre sa poitrine, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux encore humides. Tony hésita brièvement avant de l'enlacer à son tour, inspirant profondément son odeur en ce faisant. Michelle se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux et de longues secondes passèrent tandis qu'ils profitaient l'un de l'autre.

« Merci pour le repas, murmura finalement MJ. »

Elle se détacha doucement et recula d'un pas quand Tony se leva, ses yeux bruns assombris par une détermination qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il effleura sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts pour la retenir avant qu'elle décide de partir. MJ baissa les yeux et les releva tout aussi vite quand il caressa sa joue en agrippant délicatement sa nuque, l'attirant contre lui pour un baiser volé qui la laissa les yeux fermés et le souffle coupé.

« La soirée n'est pas terminée. »

Elle papillonna des paupières avant de croiser son regard et partager avec lui un sourire plein de promesses.

* * *

La lune soulignait la silhouette d'MJ, éclairée à travers les draps qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle et serrait contre sa poitrine dans son sommeil. Tony détourna les yeux de la jeune femme et se prit la tête entre les mains avec un profond soupir. Le sommeil lui avait échappé quand Michelle se l'était accaparé avec une sérénité qu'il lui enviait, réduit à des remords qui l'avaient poussé au bord du lit. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus et tandis qu'il s'accoudait sur ses genoux en fixant obstinément l'espace entre ses pieds, le multimillionnaire faisait face aux hésitations qu'il avait fait taire quelques heures plus tôt.

La jeune femme les avait balayés d'un battement de cils et lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras ses doutes étaient tombés en poussière avec les ailes de Sphinx. Il semblait malheureusement condamné à ne pas tout à fait les oublier. Les années qui le séparaient de Michelle lui pesait. Tony avait beau défendre sa maturité et reconnaître qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour chercher à le materner comme Pepper l'avait fait, il ne pouvait que craindre ses propres démons.

Et s'il s'agissait d'un instinct paternel ? Il avait après tout pris Peter sous son aile avec cette pensée en tête. L'Araignée lui rappelait le jeune homme qu'il avait été et tout en lui criait qu'il avait besoin d'une figure paternelle. Mais MJ... MJ n'avait pas caché son attirance pour lui et il ne doutait pas de ses intérêts : elle ne cherchait pas un père et avait fait en sorte que ce soit clair.

Il soupira à nouveau et lui lança un autre regard à la dérobée quand elle se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais lui n'était pas certain d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Tony avait fréquenté des femmes plus jeunes que lui le temps d'une nuit mais ne les avait jamais réinvitées dans son lit. Il n'y avait en elles rien de ce qu'il cherchait, rien qui puisse l'égaler. Ce n'était pas le cas avec Sphinx.

Tony serra les dents et sursauta quand il sentit la résistance des draps tandis qu'MJ se redressait, les cheveux ébouriffés et les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Elle se rapprocha prudemment de lui et posa une main inquiète sur son avant-bras, cherchant son regard. Un maigre sourire souleva ses lèvres tandis qu'il se tournait vers elle et Tony retint un soupir.

Le regard de Michelle était inquisiteur mais un éclat plus sévère indiquait qu'elle avait déjà une idée de ce qui le tenait éveillé. Plus que de lui, il s'inquiétait du regard des autres. On l'avait déjà qualifié de coureur par le passé et il en avait tiré une certaine fierté mais il ne voulait pas qu'on parle d'MJ comme d'une énième conquête.

« Les gens vont nous... Te juger et cela pourrait te faire du mal, souffla-t-il.

\- Je croyais que depuis le temps tu avais remarqué que je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire de ce que les gens pensent de moi. »

Il y avait une fermeté dans ses paroles qui le fit abdiquer plutôt qu'insister et lorsqu'elle s'allongea il vint s'étendre à ses côtés. Tony emporta avec lui le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui adressa avant de succomber au sommeil qui réclamait ses heures bien méritées.

Le ronronnement de l'appareil résonnait dans l'atelier, un écho aigu accompagnant les ajustements que Tony faisait à son armure. Il n'avait pas le temps d'envisager une armure immunisée aux ventouses neutralisantes de Phénix alors l'ajout une couche supérieure pour parer le champ de force qui repoussait ses mains devrait suffire... sinon, il faudrait compter sur Sphinx.

Il n'était pas inquiet. La jeune femme profitait elle aussi de quelques ajouts à sa tenue. Le masque et le corset avaient été renforcés pour repousser les coups de feu des armes modifiées de Phénix avec une technologie qu'il supposait être semblable à celle que Liz utilisait pour neutraliser l'armure d'Iron Man. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire des essais mais Tony était confiant.

Cela fonctionnerait, ne serait-ce parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe de douter de lui-même et ce qu'il avait confectionné aussi rapidement que ses capacités le lui permettaient.

Les mains gantées d'un nouvel acier, il rabattit sa visière sur son visage et fit un signe de tête à MJ qui recouvrit son propre visage de son masque. Elle surveillait du coin de l'oeil la télévision qui diffusait les actualités en sourdine quand l'intelligence artificielle changea soudain de chaîne pour afficher un plateau télévisé inhabituel à l'écran. Tous deux s'approchèrent en reconnaissant leur ennemie en pleine interview avec une journaliste. Tony fit un geste pour avoir le son, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Iron Man et ses Avengers doivent être stoppés. Ils détruisent des quartiers entiers en affrontant des menaces invisibles aux yeux des citoyens lambda et les mesures prises par Tony Stark pour réparer les dégâts se contentent de stocker des bombes à retardement dans hangars dont la sécurité laisse à désirer.

\- Damage Control met des centaines d'ouvriers au chômage chaque année en les empêchant de travailler pour le compte des villes qui les ont embauchés. C'est toute une économie qui est avortée par les agissements d'un ancien magnat de l'armement. Il revendique la paix après avoir été surnommé pendant des années "Le Marchand de la Mort" et vous le croyez ? Qui sait ce qu'il fait avec la technologie Chitauri.

\- Pour ma part, je pensais qu'il l'exploitait... je me trompais. Le gouvernement pourrait profiter d'une avancée technologique encore méconnue mais Tony Stark la garde jalousement pour lui sous prétexte de faire l'amour, pas la guerre. Et c'est sur Iron Man que vous comptez pour vous protéger ? Celui qui vous vole votre travail et votre sécurité ? J'ai décidé d'en parler afin de venger toutes les familles brisées par ses agissements et rétablir la vérité. Iron Man est une menace pour les États-Unis... »

Iron Man s'envolait déjà de la Tour Avengers pour rejoindre celle où se trouvait le plateau télévisé.

* * *

Lorsque Sphinx arriva aux abords du bâtiment, Iron Man en repartait, lancé à la poursuite de Phénix. Liz était engoncée dans ses ailes mécaniques et son vol peu stable tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du jardin à papillons. MJ fronça les sourcils en rasant la chaussée pour la prendre à revers. Un jet de toile blanche la plaqua cependant contre un mur avant qu'elle n'arrive à la hauteur de leur ennemie et il n'y avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Sphinx pour y lire son outrage.

Spider-man se balançait à un lampadaire et ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand il croisa le regard de Sphinx. Si elle ne voyait pas non plus son expression, lui pouvait lire sa colère dans ses yeux et ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle avait tranché la toile d'araignée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur il était trop tard pour réagir et elle coupa promptement son fil avec les lames qu'elle avait dégainées. Peter tomba en contrebas et tous deux échangèrent un regard venimeux avant de se lancer à la poursuite de leurs alliés respectifs.

Ils auraient pu se battre afin de se ralentir mais malgré leurs différents, ils restaient amis et ne le feraient qu'en dernier recours. En attendant, Sphinx banalisait la zone pour éloigner de potentiels badauds afin que personne ne soit blessé et elle remarqua en passant que Spider-man tissait une épaisse toile autour du parc afin que personne n'intervienne. Soucieuse, MJ déposa deux enfants près de leur mère et survola la toile avec l'intention de se joindre au combat. Tony allait probablement avoir besoin d'elle et cette étrange arène était de mauvaise augure.

Elle aperçut Peter embusqué dans un arbre et le faucha lorsqu'il prit son élan pour lui sauter dessus. MJ rétracta les lames fixées à ses poignets et asséna un coup de poing à Spider-man qui accusa l'impact et la repoussa à l'aide de ses jambes. Sphinx battit en retraite pour ne pas prendre de mauvais coup tandis que l'Homme-Araignée se redressait.

« Tu ne veux pas te battre avec moi ! lança-t-il soudain.

\- Pardon ? elle ne baissa pas sa garde.

\- Tu n'as jamais vraiment été confrontée à la violence, je m'occupais principalement des combats. Tu as raison MJ, cette vie n'est pas pour toi et je suis vraiment désolée que tu sois mêlée à tout ça. »

Trop choquée pour réagir, elle secoua négativement la tête sans répondre et s'éloigna en quelques battements d'ailes. Certes, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre avec celui qu'elle considérait encore comme un ami mais elle le ferait s'il le fallait. Si lui refusait, tant mieux, elle pourrait porter assistance à Tony. Malheureusement, Liz avait sûrement donné des ordres à Peter car il se dressa quelques secondes plus tard sur sa route et la percuta de plein fouet en se balançant au bout d'un fil.

Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe et les ailes de Sphinx se dissipèrent dans un nuage de poudre soporifique qui fit osciller Spider-man. Pendant quelques secondes il perdit ses repères et elle se redressa difficilement en suppliant ses ailes de se reformer le plus vite possible.

Sphinx n'avait jamais réussi à les reformer de sa propre volonté lorsqu'elles tombaient en poussière, c'était comme si elles avaient besoin de temps pour se régénérer. Et dernièrement, elle n'avait pas non plus été capable de les faire disparaître volontairement. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y songer, évitant un uppercut qui l'aurait assommée si Peter l'avait touchée.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai fini par patrouiller sans toi et ça ne s'est pas toujours bien terminé pour moi, tu crois que Tony était à l'appart pour le plaisir de crécher là ?

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est-, elle lui donna un coup de tête et il recula d'un pas.

\- Et elle ne s'en est sûrement pas vantée mais Liz m'a kidnappée et j'ai bien failli y passer ! »

Cette fois ce fut la force de la déclaration qui le fit trébucher en arrière. Il n'en croyait probablement pas ses oreilles tout en ne pouvant pas nier la vérité dans les mots de son amie. MJ n'attendait pas son reste pour s'éloigner, cette fois en courant, dans la direction d'où provenaient les échos du combat entre Iron Man et Phénix. Les deux adversaires en armure survolaient le jardin à papillons et se visaient tour à tour avec leurs armes respectives. Tony évitait la plupart des assauts mais Liz n'était parfois pas assez rapide pour esquiver les siens, son armement trop lourd pour elle l'empêchant de se déplacer aussi rapidement que lui.

A moins que… Sphinx voulut crier pour avertir Iron Man de la ruse mais il était trop tard, il s'était approché pour achever Phénix en apparence sonnée par une rafale d'énergie qu'elle avait reçue de plein fouet. Mais elle se redressa brusquement lorsque son adversaire fut assez proche et tendit sa main droite devant elle dans une imitation de mauvaise augure de l'attaque signature d'Iron Man. La ventouse qu'elle projeta sur le torse de l'armure d'acier désactiva immédiatement l'intelligence artificielle et déconnecta le système, laissant Tony en chute libre tandis que Phénix rechargeait son bras gauche, prête à le réduire en cendres grâce aux armes de son père.

Sphinx ne réfléchit pas et la faucha en plein vol. Les deux femmes s'écrasèrent au sol et MJ roula précipitamment loin de Liz pour ne pas subir le sort qu'elle avait réservé à Iron Man. Ses ailes tombaient déjà en poussière et elle jura en se mettant à courir pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles. Peter était nulle part en vue, constata-t-elle en se heurtant à la toile qu'il avait tissé autour de la zone de combat. Elle libéra un nuage de poudre inflammable auquel elle mit feu pour se frayer un passage à travers et se réfugia derrière un arbre. Sphinx reprit difficilement son souffle en tâchant de ne pas se faire entendre car Phénix approchait à pas mesurés, prête à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé quelques jours auparavant.

MJ regarda prudemment autour d'elle et aperçut au loin une silhouette penchée sur Iron Man. Liz ne les voyait pas et Sphinx nourrit pendant un instant l'espoir que quelqu'un venait en aide à Tony avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Peter. Son cœur rata un battement et elle retint difficilement un geste pour courir vers eux. Cette fois, ce serait Liz qui la faucherait en pleine course. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez rapide et lança un regard désespéré à la jeune femme qui arrivait au niveau des premiers arbres.

Soudain, le bruit d'abord sourd du réacteur dans l'armure d'Iron Man se fit entendre. Le cœur d'MJ fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle réalisait que Peter était venu en aide à son mentor et avait trahi Liz. Phénix se retourna brutalement pour faire face à l'homme d'acier qui la chargeait et Sphinx saisit l'opportunité pour battre en retraite. Les ailes mécaniques de leur adversaire ronflèrent tandis qu'elle s'envolait pour entrer avec collision avec Iron Man et MJ serra les dents, craignant qu'elle parvienne encore à court-circuiter l'armure de Tony.

Mais il n'y eut jamais de collision. Phénix esquiva de justesse sa cible et tira un dernier coup de feu qui jeta Iron Man au sol avant de prendre la fuite tandis que Sphinx se précipitait vers son allié. Spider-Man tenta bien de retenir Liz mais ses toiles n'atteignirent jamais l'ombre qui s'éloignait dans le ciel étoilé. MJ arracha la ventouse qui avait touché Tony au niveau des côtes et grimaça en voyant qu'elle secrétait un acide corrosif. L'acier de l'armure était progressivement rongé par le liquide bouillonnant et elle aida tant bien que mal Iron Man à sortir de son armure pour ne pas subir le même sort. Ils titubèrent en s'éloignant de ce qui restait du métal et manquèrent de heurter Peter.

Le jeune homme avait ôté son masque et se tenait honteusement à leurs côtés, incapable de formuler des excuses qui ne répareraient pas ses erreurs. Michelle aurait pu lui en vouloir, si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée et soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à l'affronter. Elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras et laissa les deux hommes échanger des regards qui promettaient qu'un savon allait être passé et que des excuses avaient intérêt à être présentées tout de même. MJ se contenterait de retrouver son meilleur ami et de lui pardonner car il avait su se racheter quand il le fallait.

* * *

L'écran s'alluma brutalement pour dévoiler une retransmission de la manifestation qui faisait rage dans les rues de la ville. Les réclamations étaient simples : Damage Control devait embaucher au lieu de voler des emplois nécessaires à survie de certaines familles.

MJ leva les yeux des cours qu'elle relisait à la table du salon et se tourna vers Tony. Il était étendu dans le canapé, un bras balancé par dessus le dossier. Le visage fermé tandis qu'il regardait la télévision, l'homme remarqua qu'elle allait s'adresser à lui et détourna les yeux de l'écran.

« Elle n'avait pas tort, dit simplement la jeune femme. »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Tous deux savaient de qui MJ parlait. Tony eut une moue et éteignit la télévision avant de hocher la tête. Il ordonna à l'intelligence artificielle de composer le numéro des ressources humaines de Damage Control.

L'appel passa dans son oreillette et Michelle retourna à ses cours tandis que l'homme d'affaires arrangeait le recrutement d'un maximum de personnes, avec à la clef des salaires très intéressants. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, songea MJ, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Les quartiers dévastés, les familles défavorisées, trouveraient peut-être une lueur d'espoir dans ce geste. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant Tony arriver derrière elle et se laissa aller contre lui lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour d'elle, soulagée que tout cela soit terminé.

Elle-même rêvait d'une vie normale, celle qu'elle n'était pas prête d'avoir. MJ sentait ses pouvoirs décliner, s'en réjouissait autant qu'elle regrettait la perte de ce petit quelque chose en plus qui lui avait permis de mieux comprendre Peter, rencontrer Tony. Mais tout n'était pas perdu et tout ne reviendrait pas à la normale. Michelle en était presque soulagée.

Elle sourit à son amant et lui demanda son avis sur un point obscur de son cours, qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui expliquer, non sans prendre des airs de grand expert à une conférence. Il avait fait pareil lorsqu'il avait réprimandé Peter, avec un peu plus d'agressivité.

Rien ne serait jamais pareil, mais elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait, comme toujours.

_fin._


End file.
